Parting Is Such A Sweet Sorrow
by AquaticMoose
Summary: This is a stereotypical Spamano fanfic, but with a twist. Romano doesn't realize that he loves Spain until he has to go to the nurse's office, and when France tells him later on. Confessions, assorted fluff, janitor's closet moment, and death. Yes, death.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody, well this is my semi-first fanfic so hopefully you all like it~_

_Also before I forget, this story may not seem like a yaoi, rated M story, or a slight lemon yet, but trust me there WILL later on. Though the rated M was just in case for what will happen...but still :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

"...and that is what the kanji for 'teacher' is, so PLEASE stop mixing it up with 'dying insane'..."

The entire class broke into laughter once Leudbald-sensei said that, because seriously, who just couldn't laugh at that pained expression?

"STILLE!" With just that one word, it seemed like the entire world had silenced. Even the Bad Friends Trio had shut their damn mouths for once.

"Warum mein Gott, warum?" Leudbald-sensei mumbled while rubbing his nose bridge. "Now, turn to page 64."

He kept rambling on to the bored class with bored expressions in the boring room, boringly. Lovino sighed and started sketching in his kanji notebook. Yes the sketched face happened to look like a tomato, but he couldn't help his brain now could he? Not like he got enough sleep last night with his brother sleep-walking to the potato bastard's house again...

BRIIIIING

"Dammit..." he groaned. He could barely even stay awake on his own right now, let alone walk.

"Looooovvvviiiiinnnoooooo!" A familiar voice called through the throng of people.

Antonio.

Geez, can't he just shut the hell up? Lovino spun around groggily, very groggily, but still fast enough to trip over his own feet. He braced himself as much as he could for the fall, but it never came.

"You okay?" Antonio asked with his head tilted to one side. For a split second he could see the most adorable, innocent look on Lovino's semi-sleepy face. If only he could hold it just once between his hands...

"Bastard! Why do you always insist on trying to save me?" Antonio snapped back into reality as Lovino looked away, blushing of course.

Lovino got up and dusted the dirt from his uniform, but when he saw Antonio pick up his stuff for him, he snatched it away. He muttered something about being able to do it himself, or at least until the bell rang again. Antonio grabbed his hand and ran down the main hall. They were running and running, yet it seemed like time was in slow-motion for Lovino. His vision slowly blurred in and out. His throat was dry, but he felt like he was sweaty. His legs went slower and slower until he was being dragged across the hall.

"Ngghh..." Lovino grumbled through his unmoving mouth.

Antonio turned around wondering what was wrong since Lovino did NOT like to get Adnan-sensei mad... Who knows what could happen to the cheeky easily embarrassed Italian?

"Lo..vi..?" Antonio looked back at him, and his instincts went into overdrive as he picked Lovino up bridal-style and ran to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Alfher Leudbald - Germania (couldn't resist not putting him in, especially with a name that means elf army or something like that)<em>

_[2] Stille - German word for 'Silence'_

_[3] Warum mein Gott, warum? - Why my God, why?_

_Sorry it took so long to put it up, I kept forgetting to..._

_I had my good buddy DarkItalianFairy read this, since I DID write it for her, and she liked it :D_

_So since she is so awesome, yes as awesome as Prussia, don't forget to check out her 'Italy In Wonderland' fanfic~_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is supposed to take place in like a little concrete circle area in a garden *maybe someone knows the right word?...* years and years ago, and yes it is short but that's how flashbacks are~_

_Also thank you to the three people who are stalking my story, you shall all get a hug and a piece of L's cake :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

"D..dammit.." A smaller Lovino sniffled, wiping his face onto his arm. "Why is he always more loved then me?" He threw his head back into his hands while crying violently. He had never felt so vulnerable or so unloved, ever. How could Grandpa do that to his own flesh and blood?

"Nonno bastardo!" He screamed until he fell backwards onto the concrete bench. His face was just so...tear-stricken. You would've thought that he had witnessed a murder.

Antonio watched from a distance, all of them had been affected by being left by Domitius, but none so more than Lovino. Antonio understood why he had left with Feliciano, but he still felt pity for the small child. No one would want to have their grandfather take their only other relative away for years and years...

Lovino was still bawling his eyes out when Antonio started walking towards him. Antonio sat down next to him and hugged him, but Lovino immediately became stoic. Much to his surprise though, he started clinging onto Antonio as if his life depended on it. Antonio felt the salty tears absorbing themselves into his shirt sleeve, but he didn't care. He had a much more important thing to care about at the moment.

Antonio patted Lovino's back reassuringly while whispering comforting words into his ear. They stayed like that for an unimaginable amount of time, even when Lovino fell asleep on his shoulder. Antonio carefully lifted him onto his lap and started rocking him back and forth.

"Lovino, I'll stay with you forever. No matter what, I'll stay."

* * *

><p><em>[1] Domitius Livianus - Grandpa Rome<em>

_[2] Nonno bastardo! - Grandfather you bastard!_

_Even though this chapter is really short, the next one is the longest one I've written so far~_


	3. Chapter 3

_I've been forgetting to put this for a while, but I do NOT own Hetalia: Axis Powers or any characters, only the plot line I created in this story~_

_If anyone was confused (sorry if you were D:!) but Spain and Romano were_ _**NOT** togethe_r_ in the first chapter_

_This chapter switches between a few places (as seen by the long lines under this one here)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

Antonio remembered that memory fondly, since it was when he swore to protect Lovino forever. Even if Lovino never knew about his vow, he would and would always stand by it.

In the back of his mind Antonio knew that it was kind of sappy and stereotypical, but it was the truth. The sappy undeniable truth.

* * *

><p>Adnan-sensei knew the faces that weren't in the classroom, but he was still forced to have a head-count of them anyway.<p>

"Arlovskaya?"

"Here." She hissed, it was Natalia after all.

"Beilschmidts?"

"Here." They both said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>Antonio was maybe a few seconds away from the nurse's office when he looked down at Lovino's face. So adorable~<p>

* * *

><p>"Carriedo?"<p>

...

"Carriedo?"

...

Adnan-sensei checked the 'Absent' space on the roster.

* * *

><p>Antonio was still carrying Lovino bridal-style when he knocked on the door. "Señorita Kedzie.."<p>

WHAM

Antonio fell to the ground, and was still holding Lovino perfectly somehow...

Antonio shook his head and smiled. 'Well, at least Lovino didn't wake up...' He thought to himself, then quickly shook his head. "Wait, that's a bad thing..." The second he realized that his eyes got very very wide.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" The nurse said while bowing multiple times. "I can't believe I was so stupid please forgive meeee!" Then she broke out crying...just great.

"Señorita it's ok, but please figure out what's wrong with Lovino, si?" Antonio frantically bargained.

She blinked once and smiled, "Yay! Now my license won't be taken away and i won't be fired and,"

* * *

><p>"Oxenstierna?"<p>

...

"Oxenstierna?"

"M'her'" He slowly replied.

"Why can't he just reply faster?..." Adnan-sensei grumbled. He scratched out the mark he had made on the attendance sheet.

"Yong Soo?"

* * *

><p>"SEÑORITA!" Antonio yelled. The nurse had shut her mouth immediately, and broke out crying, again.<p>

Antonio sighed, "Sorry, just please help him." By now he was begging.

She noticed that, and nodded her head vigorously. "Okay!" She smiled. "Just put him on this little couch over here!"

The second Antonio walked into the little infirmary, he was speechless. Medicine was scattered across the floor, broken glass was on nearly every square tile alongside it, and the once straight shelves were crooked with its contents nearly spilling onto the floor. Dear God, there was even a cabinet door hanging off its hinges!

"..." Antonio couldn't imagine leaving Lovino in here with this madwoman...

"I..it's not what it looks like!" She replied meekly, "A half hour ago my little brother came in here saying that Natalia was chasing him again and tried to hide behind the couch, but she somehow got inside here and tore up the room! I'm so sorry!"

Antonio pushed that belief into his skull, despite how hard that it was to do. He navigated through the treacherous floor, around the shelves of doom, and laid Lovino onto the distraught looking couch. While Iryna fiddled through the students' files, Antonio sheepishly smiled and kissed Lovino on his forehead.

He moved his head to the side of his sleeping face and whispered, "Te amo."

By the time she found the file, Antonio was standing and glancing around at the destruction. Iryna got down to her knees next to the couch and put her forehead against his. Antonio clenched his fists. Wait a minute, she's a teacher, she wouldn't steal Lovino away from him. He started chuckling that eventually got much louder, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>"Vargas?"<p>

Feliciano tugged on the German's shoulder "Ve~? Ludwig where's Lovino?"

...

"Vargas 2?"

...

Check.

* * *

><p>"Uh..ah..a..are you okay?" She asked with concern filling her eyes.<p>

Antonio brushed a tear off his cheek, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What about Lovino?"

"There's no fever, but I think I heard his stomach growl... Have you seen him eat anything recently?" She blinked a few times with her head to one side.

Antonio thought back to yesterday, he remembered seeing him eat something. Lasagna was it? He nodded.

"Anything to drink?"

He'd been turning down water breaks at P.E. for a few days, and other than that he never saw him within fifty feet of a water fountain. He shook his head.

"Has he seemed tired or worn out this morning?"

Antonio nodded, remembering the moments before he was hit with the door.

"I'm sorry for all the questions again! I must be taking forever trying to figure out what's wrong, but there are so many things that it could be and then I could still be wrong and," She spoke really fast and looked genuinely sorry, but Antonio had to cut her off.

"Any other questions?"

She sniffled, "Could you please grab some of his skin and let it go really fast?" Huh? Antonio was deeply confused, so he went along with it. But the second he touched his skin, Antonio cringed backwards. He could swear his skin was on fire.

"Um..didn't you say that he didn't have a fever?.."

"Mhm, why? Is he really hot now?"

He nodded. "And sweaty, but not sweaty..."

"Oh good!" Her face lit up, "That means that he was only dehydrated!"

This nurse made no sense at all...

* * *

><p>"Zwingli?"<p>

"Here." The duo chimed, well one chimed and the other monotoned it.

He set the clipboard of names onto his table and looked over it.

He didn't want to grade anything, and he could NOT afford to be stuck in the Teacher's Lounge grading with Heracles again. He shuddered at the thought.

"Today we'll see, on average, how fast it takes a class to find two missing students." The class looked at him like he was crazy, but eagerly agreed. Who would want homework on a Monday?

He raised his hand above the class, "Scatter!" He shouted, which they complied to as well.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Ludwig wait up!" Feliciano called, running as if he was stuck in jello.<p>

Ludwig sighed, if he's so worried about his brother why was he taking forever? "Ja, ja...But hurry up, we have to finish this before class ends."

"Oooh kitty!" Feliciano bent down and picked up the ball of fluff and set it on his head. "Kitty find Lovino!" The cat meowed in protest, which caused Heracles to crawl out of his classroom. Literally crawling.

"Ki..tty." Heracles said softly. The cat jumped off of Feliciano's head and onto Heracles' back. Afterwards, he waved to the two students and crawled back into the classroom.

"Uwahh!" Feliciano glomped his arm almost right after the thought came into his brain. Ludwig, not surprisingly, wasn't startled by his random outburst since the Italian did do things like that often. Well, at least they got to spend some time together without one of their brothers ruining the moment.

"Ludwig, why are you blushing?" That comment made him snapped back into reality.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do?" Antonio asked.<p>

"We just have to wait for him to wake up now." Iryna replied cheerfully.

"Then?.."

"He drinks lots of water over the course of an hour and gets better! Oh! I just remembered this, but could you stay with him a little longer? I need to get the custodians in here before I have to explain this to my boss." It wasn't really much of a question as a request since she handed Antonio a damp washcloth and ran out of the room right after she said that.

He had finally decided to sit down, so he lifted Lovino's head up, placed it on his lap and set the washcloth on his forehead. All he had to do now was wait for him to wake up, whenever that would be. He stared at Lovino for a while, and started softly stroking his head.

"Dormir poco dormir de nñio,

Tú eres mi amor,

Y mi vida,

Por favor, usted permanecerà?" He sung.

* * *

><p>"Nothing, nothing at all!" He lied. There was no possible way that Feliciano would believe him, was there..?<p>

"Ve~ if Luddy says so." Ludwig mentally face palmed.

"Luddy?.." Ludwig was even more confused. He'd never understand these Italians.

"Don't you like it? It took me a while to think of.." Feliciano pouted, almost like a sad puppy. And Ludwig wouldn't kick a puppy would he?

"Ja, I guess it could work." He sighed, seemed like he did a lot around him lately.

He stuck out his hand toward Feliciano. "Do you want to hold hands so you, you know, don't get lost or anything?" Ludwig was blushing even worse now, but sadly neither of them realized. He smiled and nodded his head, while grabbing Ludwig's hand, pulling him towards the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Antonio yawned, it had only been about five minutes, but he still wanted Lovino to wake up soon. What to do..what to do...hmm...<p>

"Lovi~!" Feliciano yelled, tackling the tomato lovers at once. Feliciano tugged on Antonio's white shirt. "Ve~? What happened to Lovino?"

Antonio explained everything except for the romantic parts. Lovino passing out, psychotic Russians, apologetic nurses, the whole shebang.

"So, what brings you guys here Feli?" Bad idea... You never ask an Italian to explain something, it all just came out as 'Ve, ve ve ve ve ve~!'. But somehow Antonio comprehended the language of 'Ve~' better than Ludwig ever could. Lucky bastard, what he would do to understand Feliciano better.

"So it's all Sadiq-sensei's fault?"

"Ja." All it took was that one word from the German to wake the Italian up.

"DIE POTATO BASTARD!" Lovino had somehow materialized a tomato into his hand and threw it at full speed toward the German's head.

"Ach! Mein deutsch balls!" Seems like the aim was terrible, as expected. He fell to the ground like a mighty statue, holding his kiwis in pure pain.

* * *

><p>Adnan-sensei leaned backwards in his chair. It takes thirty geniuses over twenty minutes to find two of their own kind? Seriously? He sighed and picked up a piece of yellow chalk, then blue, then pink. After a few minutes, the chalkboard said "Congrats on finding the lost fools!" With little balloons and celebration-y things alongside it.<p>

"Captures the moment perfectly." He said aloud, plopping back onto his leather chair.

"Umm...sensei? I think you should change it..." A small voice pleaded, "He..hello, sensei?"

A bear looked up at the small voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew..." The small voice answered.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Sadiq Adnan - Turkey <em>

_[2] Natalia Arlovskaya - Belarus_

_[3] Beilshmidts (Gilbert & Ludwig) - Prussia and Germany_

_[4] Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - Spain_

_[5] Iryna Kedzierski - Ukraine_

_[6] Berwald Oxenstierna - Sweden_

_[6] Im Yong Soo - Korea_

_[7] Te amo - I love you (In Spanish)_

_[8] Lovino Vargas - South Italy (Romano)_

_[9] Zwingli (Vash & Lili) - Switzerland and Liechtenstein_

_[10] Heracles Karpusi - Greece_

_[11] Dormir poco dormir de niño, __Tú eres mi amor, __Y mi vida, __Por favor, usted permanecerà? - Sleep little boy sleep, you are my love, and my life, please will you stay?_

_[12] Not to be mean to any real Italians! I like to use some Hetalia references *or the comments from Youtube* sometimes as you will see._

_[13] Ach! Mein deutsch balls! - Ach! My German Balls *Reference time~*_

_[14] Kiwis - What I usually call a guy's 'frontal area'_

_[15] _Matthew Williams - Canada__

_Adnan and Leudbald are referred to as -sensei while in 3rd person because they seem like they would be more strict that Heracles._

_Sorry for the slight OOC!_

_And there are so many translatuon-y/note-y things in this one O_O_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again~ I think I wrote this one when I was half asleep, so it may be a little crazier than you would originally think. xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

"Bastard! Why was my head on your lap? " Lovino pointed at Antonio, then his little brother, "And fratello, why are you and…and that thing here?" Lastly, his finger abruptly landed on Ludwig during the last words.

"I should be asking you why you threw that damn tomato at me first..." Ludwig squeaked.

"Natural reaction, but that's not the point! Bastard, what happened after you dragged me to Sadiq's class?"

"Silly Lovi~! We never made it to his class."

"Lies!" He retorted.

"Hug therapy time!" Feliciano threw himself onto Lovino again, only to end up making it worse.

"Why do I have to be stuck with you bastards!" Lovino kept thrashing around in Feliciano's, shockingly strong, hug.

"Yay let's all hug Lovi!" Antonio cheered.

"Let's not and say we did!" Lovino glared at the unknowing Spaniard.

By the time Ludwig got to his feet, everyone was hugging Lovino.

"Machiavelli get back into the box!" Lovino commanded.

"Aww..."

'Where the hell did he come from?' Ludwig wondered. He walked over to the huddle and ripped each of them from each other.

"Antonio, explain. Feli, no hugs." He said dryly.

Antonio and Feliciano had situated themselves on the couch, while Lovino leaned against the wall and Ludwig stood in front of the door.

"...and that's the story." Antonio exhaled deeply, "It's annoying repeating this over again, churro?" He offered one to each of them, but only Feliciano accepted.

CRASH

They all jumped at the sound.

"The fuck?" Lovino screamed like a little girl, who would've guessed?

"My churros!" Antonio wept at the ground where a broken plate could be seen.

"Ve~!" Feliciano jumped into Ludwig's willing arms.

"..." Iryna and the custodian army just had to come in at that moment.

"Run!" Lovino hollered. They all ran out before the custodians beat them with brooms and mops, well almost all, Antonio was dragged by the back of his shirt by Lovino.

"Churrooooss!" He cried, trying to break loose of the iron grip.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the group reached Adnan-senei's class, along with everyone else. Though the difference was that they were all trying to cram through the small sliding door, and the four-man group was standing to the side waiting for an opening. Even Feliks was fighting to get through the crowd.<p>

"Like I should totally be first, my nails'll get broken if I have to scratch through!" The cross-dressing blonde called to the front of the line, his long sleeves flailing at every movement.

"No the awesome me should be first!" Queue the agreement chirp from the pudgy bird.

"Little ones first you big jerks!" Peter tried to stand above the rest, but ultimately failed.

A gunshot rang through the air and silenced everyone immediately. "Form an orderly line in front of the door! Only one in at a time!" The trigger-happy blonde shouted. Everyone immediately listened and lined up. One by one they all went inside the classroom to face the wrath of Adnan-sensei.

"It took all of you THIRTY minutes to find TWO people?" He roared. The class looked ashamed. "However, you did finally find them..." He twisted his head toward Lovino and Antonio.

"My awesomeness helped me find them!" Gilbert held his smirking head oh so high above the others.

"Ve~? But me and Luddy found them..." Feliciano replied.

"No it was the Hero! Heroes always find the damsels in distress!" Alfred did his signature thumbs-up/teeth sparkle combo.

"Pssshya, awesomeness over here rules the school!" Over in the corner seat, Mathais held his 'water' bottle high over his head. All because the Narcissistic Trio had to try and be all awesome, a huge argument erupted. Maybe someone spiked the water fountains again? Francis did have a knack for that.

Ludwig sighed, why can't everyone just get along? With the exception of Feliciano, all of them in that class were complete idiots, even his brother. He glanced over at Gilbert who was feeding his bird his homework. Even his brother...

* * *

><p><em>[1]<em> _Fratello_ - _Brother_

_[2] Niccolo Machiavelli - Was an Italian historian, philosopher, humanist, and writer based in Florence during the Renaissance. Plus, he was in the anime so I felt like putting him in~_

_[3] CRASH - If you do not remember, there was a cabinet door just barely hanging on its hinges last chapter_

_[4] ...Pudgy bird - Gilbird_

_[5] Mathais Kohler - Denmark_

_[6] 'water' bottle - Water bottle with vodka inside instead of water, people at my school have done if before_

_Guns are apparently completely normal in this school...well they kind of are at mine *Shooting Team uses them*_

_The Narcissitic Trio is also called the Awesome Trio, but in this case Narcissitic seemed like the better word._

_Thank you to everyone who has read this, you are all amazing people! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_The introduction of Russia! Such a glorious moment, which will be later filled with psychotic awesomeness~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

After the ten minutes of torture was up, the bell rang and Antonio clutched onto Lovino again

"Gah! Bastard get off! We're not like Alfred and Arthur over there!" Said two turned around as embarrassed as possible. "Get a room! And you," Lovino looked straight into Antonio's eyes. "Get off!" And pushed him off.

"But what if something happens to you again?" Antonio whispered into his ear, very seductively. He let go of Lovino, smiled as big as possible, and then disappeared into the crowd.

Lovino's face instantly turned red. What the hell! Why was Antonio doing that?

"And why did I like it?..." Lovino muttered under his breath. He ran to his next class, Home Ec, and threw his things beside the door. The entire time, a certain Russian and Spaniard were watching it all unfold from around the corner.

"Dazed and confused, it fits him well, da?" The Russian smiled.

"Si, you have good ideas Ivan! I should talk to you more often~," Antonio beamed. There was only one thing he couldn't figure out though. "But why are you helping me?" He usually doesn't talk to anyone except for his neighbors and his older sister, so why him?

'I had nothing else to do, and this keeps me...entertained." He answered. "And you're the only one who won't,"

BRIIIING

"Tell me when we get in class, 'kay?"

"Da"

They went into the class next to Home Ec, Sociology, and sat in their seats which were right next to each other. Everyone was chatting about the weekend, what they're doing after school, or that one robot movie coming out soon (courtesy of Peter) except for Ivan and Antonio. Probably because in that class they had no one else to talk to, not even Francis and Gilbert. Plus the fact that Ivan seemed to be getting slowly depressed didn't help.

"So what were you going to tell me earlier?" Antonio asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I can't remember..." Ivan was usually anti-social, but usually not to this extreme. Whenever it did happen though it caused people around to worry. Antonio could almost feel that purple aura surrounding him, swallowing him whole. It seemed to be laced with angst, sadness, and a hint of delirium? Strange.

"I think I remember now!" Ivan grinned. Maybe the aura was temporary since it did go away when he smiled...

"What was it?"

"You're the only one who won't get mad at me all the time, or pressure me to do things." Ivan looked almost like a small child by now, who would've thought that he could like that?

"Yay! Well I do aim for niceness~"

'Nya~~' A brown and white kitten mewed.

Antonio turned toward the sound, "Now that I think about it, what happened to Heracles? He's been gone for a while." Ivan pointed at his office chair. "Oooh, he's buried underneath...cats?" Antonio raised an eyebrow and Ivan nodded. Heracles was seriously the laziest teacher in the school, no other one would even let a single cat lay on them let alone an entire bodies worth.

* * *

><p>Lovino's heart was fluttering like crazy. "What...what's wrong with me?" He shook his head and patted his face. He had felt feelings for Antonio for a while, but he tried his hardest to delude himself out of it. Hell, he definitely did NOT want to be like Arthur! Yet...it was the truth. He couldn't deny it anymore and he couldn't let Antonio find out. How could he have been sure that Antonio was flirting earlier?<p>

Maybe all Spaniards did things like that.

Maybe he was just being used.

Maybe someone was making him do those things.

But maybe, just maybe, he really did love Antonio?

* * *

><p><em>[1] Alfred F. Jones - America<em>

_[2] Arthur Kirkland - England_

_[3] Ivan Braginski - Russia_

_Whenever I write these chapters on my tablet they seem longer :O_

_Grrr... well at least they end at goodish parts in my opinion~_

_Next up, Hungary, Prussia, Japan and France - oh joy!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm soorrrrrryyy Dx! I think I made Japan OOC, seriously when I first wrote this chapter I had to majorly edit his character, it was THAT bad... Hopefully it's better now though. Sorry if it isn't though. -Please tell me through PM if he is though (please not through reviews, that could get embarrassing to me, yet the one asking if they were already together I expected somehow...), and I'll fix it-_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

"Oi, Lovino!" Francis called from across the room. Lovino was still zoned out, yet he was unconsciously making pasta. "OI!" Lovino jumped up and accidently cut the tomato completely wrong.

"Dammit..." He muttered. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Come over here!"

"Hell no!"

"I can explain everything to you~" Francis taunted, waving a dead fish in the air.

Lovino's eyes shot over to him terrified, horrified, and shocked. He had to walk over there, since they would probably know Antonio's inner thoughts, but at what cost? His soul no doubt. He unwillingly pushed his chair in and walked over to their table.

Gilbert, Francis, Elizabeta, and Kiku were circled around their table making various foods from around the world, and beckoned him closer. They, except for Kiku who was rolling dough intently, flashed him their scariest smiles when he got within grabbing distance. Gilbert acted on the mood and slung his arm around Lovino's shoulders, forcing him to walk the rest of the way.

"Let the awesome me give you all of the advice you need." He grinned devilishly at Lovino and successfully pissed him off.

"Get off," And when Gilbert didn't, he shoved him away. "Do NOT touch me, EVER."

"What if Antonio did?..." Kiku muttered, not even bothering to look up from his dish. Not one glance.

Lovino was taken aback by the questions, and accidently let the answer slip out on his face.

Kiku looked up and blinked. "Ah." Elizabeta tried to fangirl as loud as possible, but Francis threw his hand over her mouth and held her tight.

Francis was just barely able to control Elizabeta while he spoke, "This could go in one of two different ways, Antonio will either accept you or reject you. But it would probably help if you knew a little more about him, agreed?" Lovino bit his lip and nodded. "Good."

Elizabeta finally got out of Francis' grip, via frying pan, with a triumphant smirk on her face. "Sir Francy-Pants, take it away."

"Thank you mon ami." Francis shot her an annoyed glare while rubbing his head and stood back up. "Antonio has a...well...from what I know of, obsessive personality. There was this one time where someone mocked you behind your back and within seconds he was pinned against the locker getting a death speech from Antonio. I had never seen him that angry..." Francis shivered. "Si effrayant...si effrayant..."

Lovino was even more shocked by what he heard. Antonio hurt someone for him? Did that mean that he...he really liked him? He started having butterflies grow in his stomach, and ever so slowly.

They were all talking to each other about the two paths that the tomato lovers could take, but to Lovino they were just distant whispers. He was just so happy, like if he was drunk.

"So it could all happen by lunch?" Elizabeta asked.

Kiku nodded. "Hai. That would be the earliest if possible though."

"When would the action happen?" She had a huge gleam in her eyes, almost stereotypical anime like.

"They live close to each other, so possibly tonight. But they will be home Elizabeta-chan, do not disturb them in their natural habitat." He placed his finger over his mouth.

"Hmmph."

"No need to pout, they will in public eventually~." Francis patted her back encouragingly. "Here." He whispered and handed her a camera case behind her back. "Get us all pictures, and shhh my maman doesn't know about this camera!" She looked surprised, but whispered about gratitude to him...

"Anything you'd like to share over in that loser corner?" Gilbert scoffed. Lovino, Elizabeta, and Francis all snapped their heads in perfect sync to his general direction. "Never mind!" He threw his hands up into the air.

"Gilbert-san, please calm down and Francis-san, here." Kiku threw a memory card over the table. 128 GB. They both jumped. Damn, he IS ninja.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Francis Bonnefoy - France<em>

_[2] Elizabeta Héderváry - Hungary_

_[3] Honda Kiku - Japan *last name first*_

_[4] Mon ami - My friend_

_[5] Si effrayant - So scary_

_[6] Hai - Yes_

_[7] Maman - Childish word for Mom_

_[8] 128 GB Memory card - actually the largest one that SanDisk sells_

_Sorry if they are somewhat short, like I said before, they seem longer when I look at them tabletified :/_


	7. Chapter 7

_I just learned that you can know how often your fanfiction is read here :D! I never knew it before..._

_But now I know that yaoi brings the world together, thank you world ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

Russia sighed; the plan would all come together soon. Soon, soon, soon.

* * *

><p>"Lovino~!" Antonio called from across the cafeteria. His heart leapt inside his chest. Maybe he could tell Antonio now? No, too many people. At the lunch table? Yeah. Yeah perfect.<p>

Lovino's heart was pounding faster and faster each time Antonio took a step closer, so much so that he could hear it in his ears. He sighed. 'Now I see why so many girls flocked to him...' Lovino muttered, and in turn received many confused looks from the fellow lunch-goers. "Fuck off dipshits!" He screamed into their faces. Poor Raivis started crying, what did a little kid like that every do to him?

"Lovviiiinnoooo you need to be nicer to the small children!" Antonio ruffled Raivis' hair, getting even creepier reactions.

"Fine." Lovino pouted. Antonio saw that and smiled on the inside.

He just couldn't resist Lovino's pouts, or smiles, or faces...or well anything. When he realized that, he chuckled. Love can be a strange sometimes eh?

"So what do they have for lunch~?" Antonio asked, and was replied with a shrug.

"I don't know dammit! Ask that kid over there!" Poor Raivis would never get a break.

"S...spaghetti sirs." He trembled with every word.

Lovino's face lit up, no matter how slightly, it did. And even though there wasn't a smile, Antonio could tell.

A few minutes later they both reached the front of the line and paid for their food. The spaghetti looked somewhat edible, the sauce looked like ketchup, and the breadstick on the side...it just didn't look right at all. Lovino cringed at the quality when he first saw it, how could they be so sacrilegious? This is Italian food we're talking about here!

Antonio finally picked an empty table for them to sit at, and waved to Lovino. Lovino blushed, how embarrassed could Antonio make him? "Stop waving, I see you dammit!" He yelled.

"But I wanted you to see the fancy table..."

"Antonio it's not fancy, it's only a circle table."

"Stillllll." He whined.

"Just sit down!" And he did. Soon afterward, Lovino made it to the table.

"Yay I haven't gotten to eat with you in weeks~! I'm so glad that we can again!" Antonio was always so happy, maybe that's why Lovino liked him.

"Antonio, I have something that I want to tell you." Lovino twiddled his thumbs.

Antonio's heart started beating likens drum, could this be what he was waiting for? "Si?"

Lovino was trembling with fear, "Ti...ti am.."

"Ve~ Luddy let's sit with fratello!"

"Nein, I don't think we should."

"Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee?" Feliciano begged.

"...Fine." Ludwig had to give in; it was for his little Italian wasn't it?

"Ve~"

Antonio's heart was confused. It couldn't tell what just happened, was it a confession or was he trying to mock him? Curse his inability to sense the mood.

"Fratello~!" Feliciano tackled the other poor Italian. "Fratello, this pasta is terrible! It's a disgrace to our family and Italy!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, just leave!" He replied. This was a natural thing for Lovino to say, but it was the way he said it that stung Feliciano.

"Fratello, what's wrong?"

He was scared. Scared that he would be rejected, scared that Francis lied to him, scared that his reputation would be crushed. Scared about everything.

"Nothing! Go away..." It was bad enough having one Antonio around; Lovino didn't need the fear to double.

"Fratello? You can always tell me." Feliciano was so pure-hearted, too bad.

"GO AWAY, NOW!" He tried to back hand Feliciano, but was stopped instantly.

"Lovino, don't start a scene." Ludwig started down at him, and he meant business. He gripped harder and harder onto Lovino's vein until he spoke again. "You will not lay a finger out of discontent on him, and you will leave the cafeteria now, richtig?"

"Yes, yes let go!" Lovino squealed, flailing like a freshly cut fish.

"Ve~! Luddy don't hurt him too much!" Feliciano panicked, it was his specialty after all. Ludwig nodded once and let go.

Lovino sat there rubbing his wrists, they were so blue, nearly as bad as that time Gilbert wrapped string around his. Ludwig cleared his throat while Lovino just sat there, acting as if he didn't notice. He was about to again when the bell rang.

'Ten minutes. All I have is ten minutes.' Antonio thought. 'And almost everyone will be in the courtyard, perfect.' By the time Antonio looked back at Lovino, he disappeared. Antonio started freaking out, "I lost him? Dammit!" He ran up and down the aisles looking for him in the crowd, jumping on a chair and above Raivis once or twice too. Where was he?

Curl.

Antonio saw the movement and sprung toward it. "Lovino~!" He clung to the hanbok, wait...hanbok? He looked up to see an all too happy Korean. "Gah!" He flew back.

"What's wrong with a little Korean love?" Soo pouted.

"Have you seen Lovino?" Antonio replied, nearly out of breath. He pointed straight ahead of the both of them.

"Last I saw, get me some treats from Yao if you see him!" He called. Antonio waved his hand; at least he knew where Lovino was now.

* * *

><p>Lovino slipped into the nearest janitor's closet disappointed and depressed. He wasn't loved by anyone, was he? He pulled his legs to his chest and cried. The sounds were muffled by the thick fabric of the khaki pants, but they could still be heard outside the door. He sniffled, "Why, why is it ALWAYS me! Why not Feliciano every once and a while!" He cried even harder into his clothes, his curl dipping down every time his face did.<p>

A small gleam of light shone onto the Italian's face, and then darkness enveloped him once again. He didn't notice until a voice spoke softly into his ear.

"I promised to stay with you forever mi amor."

Lovino looked up just as a pair of lips crashed onto his own.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Raivis Galante - Latvia<em>

_[2] Ti...ti am.. - I...I lo.. (If you still can't figure it out, 'I love you' but he's stammering)._

_[3] Nein - No_

_[4] Richtig? - Right?_

_[5] In my mind, or at least this fanfiction, they go to school with 45 minute long classes with 5 minutes in between them. After lunch though, they get a 10 minute break because the principal is actually nice to the students. *Not to say ours isn't...but the VP's are little meanie-butts!*_

_[6] Hanbok - Traditional Korean clothing, it's what South Korea usually wears._

_[7] Wang Yao *Last name first* - China_

_[8] Mi amor - My love_

_Sorry Latvia, sorry Korea. You two are just so adorable I had to mess with you~!_

_Also I've only seen small parts of Korea's character so there may be OOC...*seems like I can't write for any of the Asian characters ):*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well this is the scene that got this, and the cursing..., rated M ^_^ (pretty much first story I've made on FF so sorry if it's rated wrong!)_

_One of my friends saw me working on this at school (anime fan but would never become a yaoi fan) and asked if she could read the chapter I was working on, aka this chapter, but i told her that it was somewhat graphic. So she didn't care and took it out of my hands then started reading...and laughing. She said that the yaoi in it made her laugh and that made me laugh and by then it was kind of loud so our History teacher gave me a death glare and told me to be quiet :(_

_Moral of the story is: Let un-yaoi anime fans read yaoi in History :D_

_Okay fine, ACTUAL moral: Always remember to scare the teacher that looks like Benjamin Franklin._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII<strong>

Lovino jumped backwards, who was this? They snuck in here and expected him to do whatever they wanted? No way!

"Who are you?" Lovino screeched.

"Ack! My ears..." Antonio rubbed his ears, were they bleeding? That scream was high enough to do that.

"Antonio? Bastard why are you in here?" Lovino whisper-yelled.

"What do you think? I have to cheer up my love, do I not?~" He beamed through the darkness.

"Wha...what?" Lovino's expression changed dramatically.

"Te amo." Antonio wiped the tears from Lovino's face. His cheeks were so soft from them; they were almost like a baby's. He caressed them gently, tenderly, and of course adoringly.

Lovino leaned in closer for a kiss when Antonio threaded his fingers within his hair. They both melted into each other; their moves becoming one as they slowly lost clothes to the darkness. Antonio forced himself onto Lovino, his tongue searching his mouth excitedly.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Antonio panted, holding Lovino tighter than before.

"I ha..Glh!" Antonio threw his tongue back into his mouth.

Lovino wrapped his legs around Antonio as he lifted him up and shoved him against the wall. He kissed Lovino's jawbone enticingly until he landed on his neck, leaving a purple mark along his thin skin.

"Pleeaaase let this last forever..." Lovino moaned.

"Yes mi amor~" Antonio traced his mouth around his collarbone, down his sternum and onto his chest.

"Antonio!" He squealed.

"More?" Antonio glanced at his face for confirmation, and continued onward.

* * *

><p>"Luddy come oooonnn~!" Feliciano whined, running down the hall.<p>

"Ja ja." Ludwig sighed, wasn't he usually the one to be saying this?

Feliciano suddenly stopped in front of a strange door. "Uwahh! Luddy run away from the ghosts!" He grabbed Ludwig's arm and ran down the hall.

"Was zum Henker?" Ludwig exclaimed.

Wait, ghosts? Ludwig quickly realized what Feliciano had said and stopped. "Feliciano, it's just Arthur practicing magic again."

"Ve~?" He turned his head to the side as if asking a question.

"Let's just get Adnan-sensei to get him out again, okay?" Feliciano nodded his head in agreement and started walking hand-in-hand with him to Adnan-sensei's room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want me to?" Antonio breathed in Lovino's ear.<p>

"Y..yes." He stuttered out of pure ecstasy, leaving even Aphrodite astonished.

Antonio trailed his fingers around Lovino's figure and swiftly grabbed his khakis. Slowly he pulled them down, revealing Lovino's bulging member. He was just about to do the same to his boxers when the door opened.

"Arthur get back to cla..." Adnan-sensei stopped mid-sentence as his jaw dropped. Antonio and Lovino looked like deer in front of headlights, well if there were two deer in the middle of the road on top of each other. And make matters worse, Lovino had nothing but his tomato boxers on, Antonio barely had his khakis, plus he was on top of Lovino.

"CLOTHES. NOW!" Adnan-sensei roared. The two scrambled to grab the right clothes and put them on.

'Shit...' They both sent the look to each other so indiscreetly.

Adnan-sensei walked in front of the two guilty lovers as they held hands. Even though they were about to get in trouble, they just couldn't have had another thought in the world at that moment. They followed Adnan-sensei through the halls, but instead of going to the principal, they ended up at Heracles' class. Sex-Ed & Sociology. Even worse.

Adnan-sensei barged in, waking up as many of the now crazed furry creatures as possible before reaching him. "Heracles! Talk to them now!" He fumed. Heracles opened one eye and waved for him to leave. "Use words you idiot!" He grumbled as he stormed out of the door.

"What did you two do?" He yawned. Antonio and Lovino both blushed uncontrollably and looked at the floor to their sides. "Ah. So you two did that?" Lovino's head snapped up at the last three words while Antonio smiled cheesily. Which then caused him to be slapped.

"Idioto!" Lovino said.

"There's no shame, it's not like either of you lost your sibling or anything." They both made signs of acknowledgment as he moved on. "What happened and where?"

"J..janitor's closet. He caught us..." Lovino admitted.

"Well that sucks." Heracles plopped his head onto his hand. "I see nothing wrong with it; in fact it seems to be pretty natural around here..."

"Hm?" Antonio looked up from his blushing fit.

"Nothing, nothing."

"So what do we do now?" Lovino asked.

"Go to your next class," The second he said that the two walked through the doorway. "And next time don't get caught!" He called.

"Ah, the pleasures of youth." He muttered before dozing back into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Was zum Henker? - What the hell? *the suprised kind*<em>

_[2] Idioto! - Idiot_

_[3] Remember, our good friend Iggy plays with magic_

_[4] Aphrodite - Greek god of love_

_Honestly, I kind of like how I portrayed Greece and Turkey in this~_

_Also, I've been contemplating this, so if you guys could possibly maybe tell me what you think: I may make a semi-series thing out of it._

_I'm reaaaaallly not sure because I feel like I'm copying ideas other people had, but I would like to a little bit... so I'm leaving this up to you guys partially xD_

_Curse my indecisiveness! Well actually my taking somewhat forever to decide something-ness..._

_Hopefully this has satisfied all of your I-wanna-see-the-damn-UST-in-action-ness, but because I'm a cruel little bugger, I had them get walked in on~_

_Tehehehe~_

_See ya guys next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everybody! Sorry I couldn't upload this chapter sooner, I had soooo much homework D: But here it is now~_

_If you want to know what the numbers mean, look on Wikipedia. Hint though, 79 will not be found right off the bat, it is 7 and (another hint :p) the 9th century together._

_No clue why I wanted to use the numbers, but i did anyway xD_

_I love making France act like a little kid 3 it seems so adorable to me~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX<strong>

Throughout the rest of the day the two Europeans were inseparable; it seemed like nothing could tear them apart. Antonio gave Lovino a peck on the cheek, and then hurried off to his ninth period class. But little did the two lovers know that a certain Russian had been watching them the entire time. Angry and jealous, yet still watching.

Antonio flailed waved his arm up so that the Russian could see him. "Oh hey Ivan, I didn't know you were in this class with me~!" Russia grinned upon hearing those sweet, delicate words.

"How is everything with 'it'?" Ivan asked.

"Very, verrrry good~." He answered with a coy look in his eye.

"Da?"

"Remember that advice you gave me?" Ivan nodded unsure of which he was talking about. "Well, I finally took it! I swear you're the best person to talk to about these things~" Antonio said all these words with such confidence and ease, yet with a slight hindrance as well.

"Da, I knew it would work." The Russian faked a smile; his plan really was turning out perfectly. Soon the pieces would all fall into place.

"Thank you so much!" Antonio threw his arms around Ivan, who did not return it. "You're so nice mi amigo!" When the bell rang, he took his arms off of Ivan and went to his seat in front of the class.

"Five chairs. Only five chairs separating us." Ivan muttered.

* * *

><p>Lovino walked into the Science class and sat in his chair. Oh how he wished that Antonio sat in the back with him, or was at least in the same class. He flipped open his notebook to a blank page and started sketching. At first it was merely a few lines, but it quickly turned into a human figure. A Spanish human figure. A very explicit Spanish human future.<p>

Francis spontaneously appeared from thin air with an upturned brow, "Oi Lovino, why are you drawing a fire truck?"

Lovino freaked out and covered the picture instinctively, only adding to the Frenchman's curiosity. "It's not a fire truck bastard!" He exclaimed.

"Come on lemme see!"

"No dammit!"

"Just tell me what it is~" Francis cooed.

"I said no!" Just when those words left his lips, Gilbert snatched the notebook from under Lovino's elbows and whipped through the pages. When he found the page, he held it up above his head like a prized trophy. Lovino scrambled in his chair to get it back, and soon realized the perfect way. Lovino thrust his elbow back, hitting Gilbert straight in his kiwis. He clutched his crotch in pain, probably losing 20% possibility of having a child, squealing for his 'mutti'.

Lovino caught the falling notebook and held it fiercely to his chest. "It's none of your damn business!"

"Drawing your lovers now are we?" Francis jeered, holding up a picture of the two of them in the janitor's closet. Antonio was nibbling Lovino's ear while he started unzipping the Spaniard's pants.

Lovino flinched away from the picture, "H..how did you get that?"

"I have my sources~"

"Answer me!"

"No." Francis pouted and turned around, crossing his arms like a stubborn little kid.

"Hey look at me when I'm arguing with you!"

"No! You didn't even say how good the picture was!" By now he was majorly pouting.

"That's why you're like this really? Idioto!"

"It cost me $381! Of course I would."

"Geez...Wow that is such a good picture. I wish I had that kind of money to spend to get an amazing camera like that. Wooo." Lovino said, blatantly uninterested and fake.

"Merci. And if you must know, I had our secret weapon set up my camera in that closet until the end of school." Francis smiled in triumph, "I knew I picked the perfect room~"

"..." Lovino was speechless, was he really doting over himself?

"Now, we already know those details so did anything else happen?" Francis demanded.

"No! And if anything did I wouldn't tell you!"

"I am the one who told you about Antonio's love though." He said plainly. "I am the one who helped you find your love, mon ami." That last sentence made Lovino freeze, he was right. This flirtatious bastard was actually right.

"We were sent to Heracles' room, that's it."

"Aww!" Elizabeta complained, sitting as L would. "Maybe I gotta set then up in place number 39..." Lovino fell out of his desk, did all yaoi fans spontaneously appear everywhere they go?

Francis put his hand to his chin, "Actually from what Kiku said, if 15 didn't get enough then go straight to 34 not 39."

"I would pick 21 instead..." Gilbert, still holding himself in the fetal position, tried to raise his hand.

"Oh shut up." Elizabeta pulled out her frying pan and smacked Gilbert, causing him to clutch his hand instead of his crotch now.

"No need for so much violence Liza!"

"You know that you wanted to too."

"Vrai... So you'll go to 34 soon right?" She nodded her head and pushed herself off her knees.

"I'll only have enough time there though so I can't..."

Once Adrainus came back into the classroom, everyone rushed back to their chairs as fast as possible. He usually looked a little disheveled and he was pretty easygoing, but he instilled fear no matter what. It probably was the unknown scar.

He walked into the classroom, twenty minutes or so late of course, "Sit. Turn to chapter six. Read it. Answer 1-28." He yawned and went back to his comfy chair.

Elizabeta ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled something short onto it. She leaned over the aisle and slipped it onto Francis' desk,

'I can't put them in the special target 79's. Even if I could, I'd most likely be killed immediately.'

* * *

><p><em>[1] Start watching out for Mother Russia~<em>

_[2] Mutti - Mom_

_[3] Merci - Thank You_

_[4] Vrai - True_

_[5] Adrainus Admiraal - Netherlands (Holland)_

_I just had to put him in here somewhere guys ^_^_

_Hopefully I won't have too much homework so I can fix up the next two chapters and publish them soon~_

_I swear I'm addicted to emoticons and ~'s..._


	10. Chapter 10

_I am an absolutely terrible person Dx! I've had this written for like, actually for, 10 days and I haven't posted it! I'm sorry!_

_So to semi-make up for it, you guys shall get two chapters!_

_I was going to a on the 3rd, but I had this major plot bunny materialize so I've been working on it for a little while, my grandma went all spazzy (she lives with me and my parents and we have to take care of her 24/7...literally) and I forgot that I had to read part of a book and answer about 11 long-answer questions. Basically, I had no time ): but here it is!_

_Lastly, I'm sorry if you think the story's going down-hill. No one has said that it is, but like the inner Ukrainian (not really but I act like her with the over-criticalness and the crazy apologizing fits. The rest of me acts and looks like Hungary *not Hungarian either, wtf much?* ) I get off topic a lot now that I think about it..._

_Now read your hearts out my readers~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X<strong>

Antonio walked through the front doors of the school while many anxious freshmen darted past him, nearly successful in knocking him over. He sighed; it seemed like the entire day had come in one fleeting moment and was taken out from under him.

"Antonio!" Elizabeta was running down the steps of the school.

"Si?" He turned around to face her.

"Lovino..." She was athletic, but anyone would find it hard running across their entire school in less than a minute. She leaned down onto her knees and tried to speak evenly through the panting. "...wanted me to tell you that...he wanted to...talk to you...after school."

"Gracias Elizabeta!" He smiled widely, as usual. He cautiously walked back into the school and into the last hall on the right. There was only one person in the entire area other than him, and that was Lovino.

Lovino was just fiddling through his locker when a voice came out of nowhere. "Hello there~!"

Lovino slammed the locker, instinctively of course, and just barely clipped the Spaniard's hair. "Dammit don't scare me like that!" He backhanded Antonio's shoulder, slightly jokingly. Very slightly.

"Gosh that hurt you know!" Antonio joked and started chuckling. Oh how he relished this moment... "Oh yeah! What did you want to talk about?"

"Well..um...ah..." Lovino tried to phrase the words, but they wouldn't come out right. Antonio was patient and understood how embarrassing it could be to talk to him again, yet he wished that he would hurry up. "Er..."

"Is it about earlier?" Shit! He didn't mean to blurt that out! "Sorry sorry!" He squished his eyes together making little half triangles in his them.

"I'm not mad about that, but calm down dammit!" Lovino emphasized that last part even more. "But...it is about that. Do you think that...well, you know...we could do it again soon?" He pushed his feet together and stared at them uncomfortably.

The inner Antonio wanted to break out with near-fangirl screams, but he had to stay controlled, he wouldn't want to scare Lovino now would he? Antonio flicked his finger up and set it on the tip of Lovino's nose. "Sure~ I'll come over soon, not today, but soon." Lovino's head jolted upwards, honestly surprised at his reply. Well, that and the fact that Antonio poked his nose. "Lovino, I love you. Of course I'll do what it takes to make you happy." He started stroking Lovino's cheek. "And don't forget that."

"Yes.." His voice slowly trailed of as he held Antonio's hand close to his face.

"Come on, we can't get in trouble twice in one day now can we." He grinned, obviously not sensing the romantic, cuddly mood.

"Dammit..." Lovino mumbled.

"Qué?"

"Nothing bastard!" Lovino held onto Antonio's hand just a little harder when he said that.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Lovino said, extremely impressed and scared. "This is your car?" He stared at the tomato red Camaro in shock, never did he expected Antonio to have a car this.<p>

"Si, mi mama didn't want it any more so she gave it to me." Antonio said it calmly as if he had said it many times before.

"..."

"What's wrong mi amigo?"

"...Bastard." Lovino glared at him.

"Huuuh?" Antonio's eyes widened in confusion, an adorable confusion at that.

Antonio rushed over to the car and opened the door for his lover. Though he was trying to be polite, Lovino didn't take it that way. Lovino stopped in front of him and glared, hoping he would stop, but he didn't. After a little while, people started staring at the awkward, one-sided arguing couple

"Fine!" Lovino yelled, throwing his arms into the air.

"Yay~" Antonio sat into the driver's seat, forgetting to lock the doors.

On their drive home it was eerily silent; there was no talking, no music, nothing except the sound of regulated breathing. Then Antonio went and broke it.

"Sorry, I guess it's just a force of habit from the last few years..." He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed no doubt, during each and every word.

"Hm." Lovino simply grunted and crossed his arms, hoping that he showed that he didn't want to talk about things like that.

"You know since so many girls used to flock to me and Francis, it's a habit now..."

"HM." Lovino grunted louder this time and clenched the sides of his uniform.

"I wish it wasn't though; it'd probably really get annoying soon, si?" Antonio was just about to turn the corner onto their street when Lovino hit the car window with his palm.

He didn't even glance at the Spaniard while he spoke as icily as possible, "Let me out. Now."

"Eh? What's wrong Lovi?" He stopped the car to let him talk, hoping that it would calm his anger down.

"Let. Me. Out." He insisted.

"Come on mi amor it'll help you to talk."

Lovino pushed the door open and kicked it shut, barely leaving anything resembling a dent. He stormed off toward his house while Antonio called for him to comeback. Finally when his was about to disappear around the side of the corner, Antonio jumped out of his car and chased him down.

"Can't he ever sense the mood?" Lovino hissed, trying to blow off some steam. He paced back and forth in an oval beside the tall fence. "Bastard! You don't talk about your old lovers in front of your boyfriend! How can he be that oblivious?" Lovino was crushing the loose rocks underneath him as hard as possible, why was it so hard to get rid of so much stress?

After twenty minutes or so, Antonio was still watching Lovino from around the corner. Then all of a sudden Lovino stopped and stared at the house over the fence.

Lovino sighed, "I hope we can be together as long as the Virciadelli's..." Antonio was shocked, Lovino wasn't as mad anymore? Huh, so fluffy topics calm the boy down...

"Lovinnnoo~" Antonio sprung from around the corner and hugged Lovino just as he was turning. "I'm sorry Lovino, I should've paid more attention." He made a little sad face and hoped it would cheer Lovino up.

"Damn right you should've!" Lovino yelled.

"Owww..." Antonio broke the hug and held his ears in pain. "Why do you hate my ears so much...?"

"They look weird why else?" Lovino said sarcastically.

"Aww! They never did anything to you..." Antonio laughed, which actually caused Lovino to genuinely smile.

Antonio suddenly felt as if he had lost something. "Hey aren't we forgetting something?..."

* * *

><p>"Uwahhh! Luddy where are you I'm scared!" Feliciano shouted, running to the nearby tree for shelter. It just had to start raining after the buses had left didn't it?<p>

Ludwig sighed, not even the Lacrosse team could get any practice with him screaming. He watched as the Italian ran around like a headless chicken, papers swirling in the furious wind. Poor fool.

"Feliciano! Where is Lovino?" Ludwig braved through the wind to walk over to him.

"I don't know!" He fell to his knees sniffling, his curl nearly blowing away. Ludwig sighed, this seemed just too stereotypical. He took off his jacket and set it on Feliciano's narrow shoulder's.

"Come on..." His voice waivered for a few seconds, "I'll...I'll drive you home..."

"Ve~! Thank you Luddy!"

* * *

><p><em>[1] Gracias - Thank You<em>

_[2] Qué? - What?_

_[3] Mi mama - My mom_

_Not to be mean to Italy, but I **HAD **(and I really mean that) to have him being forgotten by Lovino. I'm sorry Feli! I'll be sure to bring you some pasta that my mom made today :D *sadly not Italian either, seriously everyone I am in Hetalia is blonde. Sweden, Germany, England, and America, then the other 3 or 4 aren't even in it :'(* I really need to get back on the semi-topics..._

_Le first fight~_

_They had to eventually before...|CENSOR BAR INSERT HERE|._

_Tehehe~_

_You guys should get the next chapter in about 15-25 minutes or so :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Told you I'd give you guys two chapters :D_

_I absolutely love the first line, 'So what if he left his brother in the middle of a typhoon?' After I read that I decided that they all live in an Americano-ish part o' Nihon :3_

_Yes, they are being semi-creepers~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI<strong>

That night Lovino went to bed with a huge lump on his head, why oh why did his mom have to act like Elizabeta! So what if he left his idiot brother in the middle of a typhoon, not like the school seemed to care either...

"Idioto! Now I'm grounded because of your pasta loving ass!" Lovino hissed while kicking Feliciano's bed.

"Ehh?" Feliciano looked left and right until he saw Lovino. "I'm sorry Lovi! Ludd..."

Before he could even speak, Lovino put his finger up in the air on front of his face. "Do NOT say the potato bastard's name in this house!"

"Eh?" Poor guy would never get a break, just like Raivis.

"Bastardo..." Lovino said as he pulled the covers over himself.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeta, how did you have time to set them up in both houses by chance?..." Francis set the headphones around his neck and yawned.<p>

"Why aren't you getting your precious 'sommeil de beauté' you preach about so often?"

"Touché." They both stared intently at the two monitors, hoping for something to happen.

They were inside a white van while watching the two lovers sleep soundly. The small group had decided that they would definitely help this couple throughout their romance, even before the two had even known about the other's unrequited love. Kiku with his passive help, Francis with his romantic ideas, Elizabeta with the feminine knowledge and frying pan o' doom, and Gilbert. Gilbert was just...Gilbert. And all of those things together would help them.

"Look!" Elizabeta suddenly squealed, taking off her over-sized headphones.

"Hm?" Francis searched the screen frantically until she pointed it out. Right by the window in number 34's room, a shadow right outside of it.

The figure stood there. And stood there. And just stood there watching Antonio in his sleep.

"Francis, this is freaky..." She dragged on.

"Why? Isn't it just Lovino trying to be creepy?"

"No...he's asleep look." She quickly pointed to Lovino then back to the mysterious figure. "It can't be Lovino even if we wanted it to."

"Then who is it?"

"Well it isn't you, it isn't the Italians, and definitely isn't me."

"Hey...why do you get the definitely in that sentence!" Francis pouted.

"Roderich is the only one for me, that's why." Then instead of watching the screen, they argued with each other. Of course that's the exact moment when the figure decided to disappear.

"Merde!" Francis exclaimed, realizing their lack of attentiveness. They turned their heads to the monitor, death griping each others' shoulders. "Meeeerrde!"

* * *

><p>"Merdeeee!" Lovino heard the echoed screams through the walls. Which caused his eyes to shoot open immediately, bloodshot and furious.<p>

He threw open the bedroom door, stomped down the stairs, ran through the living room, opened the front door, and then slammed it shut. Lovino stood in front of the dewy lawn staring at the van in front of his house.

"THE FUCK? GET OUTTA HERE!" Lovino yelled, throwing his mother's home grown tomatoes against the van. Meanwhile, Francis was freaking out and falling to the floor.

"DRIVE LIZA DRIIIIVVVEEE!" Francis screamed while scrambling back into his chair. Elizabeta complied and screeched the van around the corner, trying to avoid another ticket for public disturbance. Dogs were barking, lights were turning on, an Italian was chasing a retired ice cream vehicle down the street at 2am, a completely natural occurrence of the suburban world.

When they had out run the Italian, they breathed a sigh of relief. Never before had a target noticed them, though they did admit that they were sloppy handling their presence there. Very very sloppy. For God's sake they were parked on top of a curb right now anyway.

"If you had willingly let the awesome me on this stupid van then we could've stayed longer!" Francis looked above the huge monitors, and sure enough in the one foot clearance Gilbert was spread out like a cat.

"Gilbeerrrrt." Elizabeta droned, holding her signature frying pan as a baseball player would. "We told you to stay back..."

"And that would stop me how?" Gilbert grinned, oh how he loved messing with her mind. She was about the swing the heavy metal when he brought up something very important.

"What if I knew who the mysterious stranger from before was?" Gilbert taunted. Elizabeta grew one of the pulsing anime veins on her head. "And what if I know why he is? Would that change anything?" He snickered. He knew just how to hit the nail on the head.

Francis and Elizabeta convened, looking back every few seconds, and came up with a solution.

"You can stay with us," Gilbert's face became shocked, but in a good way. "as long as you give us information." Elizabeta painfully forced out each and every word, and despite how much Francis was smiling, she was able to.

"Deal!" He quickly agreed. He rolled off the monitors and landed perfectly, barely even made a sound. "Now should I tell you who the stalker is or not? Choices, choices~" He rubbed his chin until he was held up by his clothes.

"You will give us the name..." Elizabeta had the characteristic Russian aura around her and her fist that just so happened to be inches away from his face

"Even the awesome me can't get away from Elizabeta." He sighed defeatedly and went on. "It was the Russian. Whatever his name was, it just wasn't as awesome as mine so I saw no need to remember." He shrugged his shoulders and was dropped onto the ground.

"Number 97?" She stared at him in shock, well that and horror, like he had just eaten an entire orphanage on his own.

"Geez! Even mein bruder doesn't drop me..."

"Shut it! Francis you know what this means right?" She twisted her head to where he sat.

"Mhm." Even though he said that, he looked completely unphased.

She narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "You don't do you?

"No. Not really..." She sighed. How was she ever going to put up with these idiots?

* * *

><p><em>[1] Typhoon *just in case you don't know* - It's like a hurricane that develops in the western part of the Pacific Ocean (i.e. Japan, Australia, Indonesia etc.)<em>

_[2] Sommeil de beauté - Beauty sleep_

_[3] Merde! - Crap! (But worse than that. I do honestly curse in real life and I try to disguise it with some random thing off the top of my head (i.e. Fluffernuggins, Fudge, Crufflenuggins, the examples are endless xD)_

_[4] Number 97 issss...Russia! Anyone who guessed right, if you even looked it up, *I know Hideyoshi did~* gets another piece o' L's cake and some milk (sorry, getting L would probably be too hard to do, especially BECAUSE it is L ): )_

_[5] Mein Bruder - My brother_

_Hope ya liked it~!_

_Chapter 12 shall be up soon like in 2 days or so since I need to review it and stuff before it goes online_

_Also, the plot bunny I told you about will probably be up by then too. __It's based off the song "Crashed the Wedding" by Busted (they are soo awesome! So are almost every other band on my tablet xD)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Please don't think I'm a huge liar/excuse giver please D:_

_I was going to review my story again as usual on Thursday, but I had to do the Step 7 Fair at my school and little 6th graders came over to see what clubs there are and stuff._

_The dude I was working with at my table with ditched me, he was the only other person around to talk to, so I skip/ran over to one of my other friends. Then being the klutz I am, I slipped on water (no one else knew about it until then so I guess that was good?) and hit my head on some metal._ _I passed out for a few seconds and when I woke up and freaked out cause I couldn't find my glasses. Oh no, I don't care if my head's bleeding, but I freak out when I can't find my glasses -_- Well that and If I lost my Nook, or broke the camera in my pocket, or messed up the other people's booth thing, but that's not the point xD. Then I had to stay at school or be tormented with homework ._

_So pretty much S*** happens and here you go, the next two chapters *sorry it's short!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII<strong>

"Now do you get it?" Elizabeta asked. Francis sat there in shock, not even breathing. His friend? His friend could...?

"So you're saying that Ivan would really...do something like that to Antonio?" She nodded, though she didn't want to.

"I looked through his records at the school and they were NOT pretty. There were instances where someone would get mad at him, and they wouldn't come back for weeks. Aurel's still in the hospital..." She looked above her as if watching memories fly by. Sad memories, heart wrenching memories. "You probably don't remember him, but it's been seven years since he was in our class." Francis looked at Gilbert in terror, and you could tell Gilbert was too since he didn't have his signature smirk on his face.

Francis finally gathered his thoughts together and spoke. "Mon ami, why is Ivan around Antonio's house?"

Gilbert quickly regained his former self and replied. "The awesome me was walking down the hall and saw Ivan go into the nurse's office." Elizabeta waved her hand as if to tell him to hurry up, but it only caused more of a setback. "I get it, I get it! Geez!" He shot her an annoyed glare. "And Kiku came out of nowhere whispering for me to listen to them, so I did. Hell yeah I was freaked out, but a rampaging Asian's worse! So your awesomeness listened and learned that our Russian was talking about Antonio, love, Lovino and his 'plan' to his older sister."

Elizabeta was taken aback, Ivan of ALL people?

"So notre camarade is in love with...Antonio?" Francis looked deeply confused, trying to see how that couple would even work out.

"Or he could be watching him so he doesn't go after Lovino." Elizabeta added.

"Vrai."

"Whatever the reason, we need sleep. In the morning we'll think it over." Elizabeta yawned and sat back into the driver's seat. "Gilbert, get out you live down the street. I'll drop Francis off then head home."

"Why does he always get treated better than me!" He screeched that and other frivolous things, but they went unnoticed. Especially when he screeched them while getting kicked out of a moving vehicle.

Francis sighed while closing the sliding door, "I don't know if we can win this one Liza, it's the Russian after all..."

"Hey, we'll think of something! Now where do you live?"

* * *

><p>The door creaked open and Gilbert slipped inside. Good thing he didn't wake up his brother since he did not feel like almost getting his head shot off again.<p>

Gilbird was sleeping in his cage while Berlitz slept on the bed in the corner. It seemed like they acknowledged him, but they didn't really show it too much. Ludwig rolled over to his side and caused Gilbert to cringe in fear. Gilbert opened one eye to scan over the room, and when the coast was clear, laid down in his bed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Antonio you need all the awesomeness you can get." He whispered that to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"See ya tomorrow!" Elizabeta waved to Francis as he walked up his driveway.<p>

She sighed, how were they going to get everyone out of this one? 'It's just like Francis said, impossible. But if Aurel was here we would have an even greater chance of succeeding.' She thought, sighing once to relief her guilt.

It's true that they acted like cats and dogs, and he did seem like the demon spawn of Gilbert, yet they were the best of friends. Especially after he...

"Reminiscing?" Kiku asked, popping up behind the seat.

She slammed on the brakes. "When did you get here?"

"I have been here. Moushi wake arimasen." He bowed.

"..." She stared at the bowing Japanese man.

"..." And stared.

"Kiku, your ninja abilities scare me."

"Hai, watashi wa otou-san kara sorera o mananda."

* * *

><p><em>[1] Aurel Albescu - Romania<em>

_[2] Notre camarade - Our classmate_

_[3] Berlitz - One of Ludwig's doggys :3_

_[4] Moushi wake arimasen - I'm sincerely sorry; please forgive me (or something close to that)_

_[5] Hai, watashi wa otou-san kara sorera o mananda - Yes, I learned them from my father._

_I swear, these fillers are so hard to write! The main parts of the story in my head, no problemo, but whenever the random bits come they usually get OOC-y (or at least to me)_

_**REMEMBER**__: If you ever think I'm going OOC, TELL ME. It'll help the story if you were actually right._

_P.S. I'm mad, my mommy wouldn't let me have spaghetti and those yellow brownies ):_

_P.S.S. The weirdest food combinations are usually the best mein freunden._

_Hej då!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's another chapter~! And it has exactly what DarkItalianFairy wanted, a double date! *or will there?* I'm not accepting anymore ideas though since I'm not dragging this out for too much longer. This will most likely end by Chapter 18 or lower *not to be mean! Plot fillers for this story are hard...*_

_*Read last chapters A/Ns to understand why it's late*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII<strong>

The next day they all made it to school somehow. Lovino was dragged out by the Spaniard, Gilbert and Feliciano by Ludwig, and Elizabeta by her neighbor Roderich.

Everyone was too tired to remember anything, let alone function right, by the time classes had started. Then lunch came. Mmmm lunch.

"Lovi~!" "Luddy~!" The respective lovers called, running (well Feliciano was partially dragged since he was slow) toward them. They both had a happy gleam in their eyes that seemed like it would last forever.

Once the duo reached the other two, Feliciano started talking. "Ve~! Me and Antonio have been thinking, why don't we go on a double date?" The innocent student's faces lit up at the words while the stricter, more low-profile two's darkened immediately.

"With...him?" They both pointed at each other with unsure faces.

"Si~! Come on amigos your almost family!"

Ludwig was about to argue with that request when he looked down at Feliciano and his sleepy expression, that sad little pouting face had completely changed his mind. "Fine..." He looked away and said it so softly that they could just barely hear him.

"Ve~! Grazie Luddy!" He glomped him like there was no tomorrow. Ludwig fidgeted at first since the hug came out of nowhere, but he eventually just returned it.

"Lovi~ now you have to agreeee!" Antonio clung onto Lovino's arm, resting his chin on top of his shoulder.

"No! Just because you made the weak bastard give in doesn't mean I will!"

"Por favorrr?..." Antonio started trembling his lower lip.

He stared him straight in the eye once more. "No dammit I won't!" Lovino tried thrashing out of the hug, but failed even more than usual. "And get off!" Antonio's face filled with sadness, then nearly immediate cheerfulness.

"Then I won't give you what you wanted~" Antonio nibbled his ear, knowing that he couldn't refuse.

Lovino was about to kiss him when he realized where they actually were. It took him a little while to figure it out, but eventually he did and he narrowed his eyes. "You planned this, didn't you?" He muttered.

"Què?"

"Okay fine I'll go! Bastard..." He partially crossed his arms and averted his eyes, only breaking it once to catch a glance of Antonio.

"Yay! Gracias mi amor!" He copied Feliciano and held onto Lovino's arm even more tightly. Very soon Lovino's arm was losing circulation from the Spaniards death grip, but he decided not to say anything.

The short awkward silence was cut short when Ludwig finally spoke again. "Since we're going out on a d...date..." He forced out the last word, trying to hold back his slightly blushing face, "Where are we going to go?"

"Ve~? Antonio didn't you say something like that earlier?"

"Si! We should all go to the School Festival together, no?" Antonio suggested, knowing that it was probably the best time for them all to be together.

Ludwig thought it over for a while, changing his face every time he thought of something whether good or bad, and in the end agreed. Feliciano did right after Ludwig since he was waiting for him, then Lovino did as well.

It seemed like everyone at the school loved the festival, they could be creative, act pretty much however they wanted, do almost anything they wanted, and they even let the pyromaniacs around fire; there was a pretty wide range of things you could do legally.

"Pasta, Pasta!" Feliciano chanted. Lovino on the other hand was less expressive of his love and only thought about it in his head. Oh the sweet delicious taste of the pasta, especially with the fresh tomato slices on top...Lovino could just barely contain his happiness.

The bell rang throughout the cafeteria, waking Lovino up from his semi-consciousness. Antonio had already started walking off, probably thinking that Lovino was with him, and left the Italian to try to get through the mob alone.

"Dammit..." They all kept throwing him around, until someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see who it was, and probably to curse them out, but they had disappeared. Lovino shook his head angrily, then walked off to his next class for the break.

* * *

><p>Ivan chuckled, Lovino seriously didn't notice him? It's not like he blended into the crowd; if anything he was the most noticeable of everyone. "Now I just have to sit and wait."<p>

He strolled down the hall with confidence. "They will never know until it's too late~"

* * *

><p><em>[1] Grazie! - Thank you!<em>

_MUAHAHAAAA~_

_Ivan is getting creeperified!_

_See ya next chapter which will probably take a while since I haven't even started D:_


	14. Chapter 14

_FINALLY! For some reason this (terrible, I know!) chapter took FOREVER to write! Writer's blocks suck D:_

_Good thing is that I have *Path 1* of the two paths that the last chapter can go on :D. There's a not so good ending and a good ending since I was asked to write both ^_^_

_Yesterday, Moose was listening to Innerpartysystem (yeah, she listens to that shiz :D! and a lot of other things XP) and then an epiphany came to Moose at 11pm. She couldn't stop typing on her little Nook, so that's why she completed 1 1/2 chapters at school this fine day~_

_Hope you like, I'm going to try and touch up my writing style whenever I review my first Mother Russia's Fairytale. Moose didn't want to change it (possibly) somewhat then confuse you nice readers!_

_And why is Moose talking in 3rd person?_

_She has no flubbering idea..._

_ENTER:_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIV<strong>

"Heyyyy guys!" Feliks waved his pink sleeves, calling to the people who just walked into the room. The little group, Alfred, Arthur, and Antonio, turned their heads to see who was calling and waved. Though it was probably subconsciously, they walked like ducks, one following the other (with Alfred in front), to the seats around Feliks.

They all started talking almost immediately, not bothering to acknowledge Lili or Matthew in the back. Probably since they were pretty quiet, but they were still there having their own conversation so it was sort of rude. Alfred went on loudly talking about his new "food combination" he thought of, hot dogs and chocolate syrup, which led to the disgust of the people who had walked in the room at that moment. Their freckled faces scrunched together at the very thought of those together

"Shut your mouth you git!" Arthur blurted out, causing him to avert his eyes from the other students.

A minute or two of silence passed when Feliks decided to start talking. "So like, what are you guys gonna do for the festival?" He asked, flipping his hand over and crossing his legs.

"Well my mumsie said that she would help with our booth, but for some bloody reason Peter isn't allowed to again this year..." Arthur replied, furrowing his brow.

Alfred pulled put a hamburger from his bomber jacket, and started snacking. He nom-nom-ed happily, even when Feliks irritably blinked toward him for an answer, and didn't stop.

"Alfie?" He looked up from his burger innocently with small bits of bread strewn across his face.

"Hmuh?"

"What are you gonna do for the, like, festival thingy?" Feliks asked.

"Rum mah boof, puhrents caunt muk it." Alfred generated another burger and started "nibbling" on it too.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! I can't understand a bloody word you're saying!" Arthur narrowed his eyes at the American, obviously annoyed, but somewhat concerned as well.

Alfred stopped pile-driving one of the burgers into his mouth and set it down on the desk. "I know my vocabulary is just too much for you, so I'll stop. M'kay?" He then grabbed a milkshake from his pocket and loudly slurped on it.

The two started bickering with each other when Feliks finally got even more bored than before. He turned around and sprawled himself on Antonio's desk. "So what are you gonna do?" He looked up at the Spaniard, only to figure out that he was daydreaming. He started poking Antonio's cheek. "Are you like alive?" At first he didn't flinch, then after a few times he realized what was happening.

"You never answered my questioooonnnnnn." Feliks dragged on, putting his arms in a V shape along the table.

Antonio finished snapping out of his fantasy and shook his head. "What was it mi amigo?" He questioned, blinking his eyes innocently.

"Like, what are you gonna do for the festival?" He replied, irritated from having to repeat it so many times.

A huge grin spread cheerily across his face with every word, "Me and Lovi are going." Feliks cocked his head to the side. "Together."

Feliks threw his hands, or more specifically the pink sleeves, over his mouth. "Omigosh! That's like so totally romantic! I wish Toris didn't have to work the booth for his dad nowwww!" He whined and threw his face into his hands.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Antonio sighed and patted the Polish man's back reassuringly, even if he was just exaggerating his emotions.

Just then their Japanese History teacher, Bella, skipped into the room, her blonde hair bobbing up and down against her shoulders. She turned her head to survey the class, which had more people inside it now, when she suddenly saw Lili and squinted her eyes. Lili was wearing a light pink dress with white lace ruffles around the bottom and wrists, her signature ribbon (but in a teal color), her little tie, and white stockings with black Mary Janes.

"Kyaaa! You're sooo adorable!" Bella ran toward and threw her arms around her, nuzzling her cheek against Lili's as if she was her daughter.

Lili was such a timid girl, so naturally she was scared when someone suddenly came out of nowhere like that. "C..can you get off?"

BRIIING

"Fine." Bella pouted then skipped up to the front of the class. "Okay class, today we'll learn about the Edo Period~!"

"Yaaaay." The class boringly replied.

"That's the spirit!" She was so excited, genuinely excited, and passed out papers to the rows. The students stared at the paper with a blank stare since it wasn't your typical history lesson.

"All of you will read over this summary, then we can watch the video!" She was so cheery, almost like a child.

Kiku, who sat close to the back but not as far as Lili, raised his hand slowly, "Sensei, why are we watching an episode of 'Sengoku Basara'?"

"Wouldn't you like to learn about history with anime?"

"Hai."

"Then it's settled, now everyone read your summaries~"

The class did as they were told, and everything seemed to be finally slowing down when they started the video, but then half way through bell suddenly rang. "Aww! Well I guess we have to wait for tomorrow to watch the end."

"Nooo!" The class, mainly the girls, exclaimed.

"Sorry girls!" Bella grabbed the end of her shirt and bowed.

"We want more Date!" One group whined.

"No, Ieyasu!" The other group of girls snapped.

"DATE!"

"IEYASU!"

"DATE!"

"IEYASU!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Bella tried to break up the cat fight, but instead ended up getting scared from the Death Vibe around them.

Antonio sighed; it was just an anime for God's sake! He picked up his bag and walked out of the room. Right afterwards, the ruthless pack of girls cluttered around Bella, blocked the door, and tried to get her on one side or the other, leaving the rest of the class annoyed and stuck in the room.

He started walking off to his car to meet up with Lovino, when someone ran into him. Both of their books fell onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" He shook his head rapidly to both sides, holding the one book he didn't drop between his arms.

"Your okay, no?" Antonio asked and Raivis nodded embarrassingly. "Good!" His face beamed, leaving Raivis with a pained expression. Tears built up in his eyes as he grabbed his things and ran off. Antonio reached a hand out to get him, but only caused a paper to fall out of his pocket. "Qué? What's this?..." He picked up the crumpled piece and stared at the light words written on it.

'The single clenched fist lifted and ready  
>Renew the vision of delight,<br>Love me at last, or if you will not  
>There's one that I once loved so much<br>Why do you always stand there shivering?  
>These hearts were woven of human joys and cares'<p>

Antonio's eyebrows came together as he tried to make sense of it. It wasn't Raivis' writing, it seemed more like Ivan's in a way. "Eh, it's probably nothing." He shrugged and threw in the trash can.

"Dammit bastard stop taking up the hall!" Lovino yelled, walking down the hall and causing the Spaniard to turn around. Lovino talked with his hands and threw one into the air, "If you space out you'll get hurt!" He jabbed Antonio's forehead. "Got it?"

"Si~!" Antonio hugged Lovino from the side. "Why wouldn't I?" Smiling, always smiling! That's what ticked Lovino off, but he loved it at the same time.

"Get off!" Lovino flailed around, and failed miserably.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Noooo...!"

"Do it!"

"Okay..." Antonio stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

"Come on we gotta get home eventually." Lovino started walking off to the doors while Antonio ran to catch up.

"Waiiit!" He called.

"No." The Tsundere replied harshly.

"Aww!" Antonio scrambled to get his last few things off of the ground and hurried over to Lovino's side. While he ran, a pair of cold eyes watched him.

* * *

><p>"Antonio~" A small voice called, "Come here Antonio~" A chuckle passed through his lips; his eyes danced with joy.<p>

* * *

><p>"See you later Lovino!" Antonio waved to him and parked into his driveway<p>

"Yeah, yeah!" He replied, motioning him to leave.

Antonio stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. "Wait a minute," He looked back to the car and noticed his keys laying on the driver's seat. "I'm an idiot!" He said, slightly face-palming. He dug in his pocket to find his phone, and once he did he flipped it open and started dialing a number. Then out of nowhere, something soft was placed over his face, and caused everything to fade away.

* * *

><p><em>[1] Rum mah boof, puhrents caunt muk it. - Run my booth, parents can't make it.<em>

_[2] Sengoku Basara - EPICNESS of an anime set in the Sengoku Period of Japan (doesn't make any sense right?). Though I do like the two that were mentioned, Sasuke is my absolute favorite from it~_

_[3] Okay TYPICALLY I wouldn't add so many random things happen in a story like the warning poem thing (which i found on ), but for the sake of the story I did anyway_

_I'm sorry if it doesn't seem like I'm putting much effort into these chapters. Honestly for some reason I haven't been wanting to work on this lately...BUT I will make sure to put up the ending, unlike other authors I've seen who never do, since I started it and got you guys all happy and yaoi fangirling, so I might as well own up to it eh?_

_Hej då!_


	15. Chapter 15

_I've been waiting to write this part for SOOOO long! Ever since I first found this little plot bunny I've been wanting to write this! Though I know that the scene seems good *from what reviewer said~* but in my mind I'm not really sure if it describes it right. It seems through all the chapters I've been saying this…I need to shut up :X_

_Well here ya go! The next chapter(s) will be the last because they're the different endings (one is happy, one is morbid at first and sad)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XV<strong>

When Antonio came to, he was inside a windowless room with stone walls. He looked around frantically, trying to figure out why he was in his basement and how he got there. He couldn't understand anything, not what happened, not who was in the room with him, not even why his arms and legs were bound up in rope. He never did anything wrong, so why was he being punished?

"You awake now?" The voice asked from the far corner. Antonio cringed at the voice; it was so...so full of malice. "Oh don't be scared, I would never hurt you~" Ivan stepped out of the dark and walked toward him.

"Mmmhmhhmhmh!" Antonio screamed through the duct across his mouth, yet no intelligible sound came out. Ivan stroked his cheek and smiled at him. His eyes and his intentions contradicted each other so much; his eyes portrayed caring and love, while his intentions seemed to be full of selfishness and spite. Though to who was unknown.

"I've been waiting for this for so long; my plan will finally come together perfectly..." He sighed, "Though I didn't want him in the equation, I wanted to be your one and only." He held the back of Antonio's head and moved it closer to his own. One hand was behind his head, and the other on the duct tape.

"Mhmmhmhh!" Antonio pleaded, but was ignored. Ivan quickly ripped it off then forced his lips onto his. He molded his with the Spaniards unmoving ones and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Antonio tried as hard as he could to stop him, he tried to scream, he tried to kick, he tried to bite his lip, and it still wasn't enough.

For a second Ivan pulled away, put his hand on top of Antonio's mouth, and wiped away some of the blood with his sleeve. "Just as I expected, too bad though, I'm not done yet~" He whispered into his ear, nibbling the rim and tracing it with his wet muscle.

As if Antonio was a delicate flower, Ivan unbuttoned his khakis and tried to seduce him. Antonio looked away ashamed, he felt so terrible that he could just die right then and not care. Yet Ivan had the urge to make it even worse.

"Antonio where are you!" Lovino yelled, hitting the wall above them with the side of his fist. "Dammit you said that I could come over today!" Antonio's eyes got huge, what would Lovino do if he saw him like this?

He thrashed around, but that only made Ivan worse. The Russian finished pulling down his underwear, and bit his tip. Antonio writhed in pain and unwanted ecstasy as he kept on. Every moment that he did, every movement that he changed, the farther away he went from his conscious. What was he supposed to feel? Hatred or Fear? Happiness or Contempt? Disgust or Depression?

Ivan could tell that he was in a state of confusion, and decided to seize the chance he had. He quickly pulled down his own uniform and thrust into him. Antonio squealed and clutched onto Ivan's clothes weakly. His knees completely gave out and salty tears rolled down his face, tracing his cheeks and falling to the concrete floor.

"Scream my name, you know you want to." Ivan cooed, breathing into his ear heavily. Antonio shook his head furiously, he seriously didn't like the situation at all, he was just forced into it.

"Do it." There goes another shake.

"Do. It." Another.

Ivan shoved Antonio against the cold, hard wall. "DO IT." He commanded. Summoning all of his courage, he refused one more time.

He was infuriated, he was supposed to be listened to, not refused! Ivan slowly pulled himself out, then when he was almost all the way out; he pushed back in and hit his soft spot perfectly.

"IVAN!" Antonio screamed, exactly how he was asked to do. Ivan snuggled up to his chest and laid on it as if it was a pillow.

"Antonio, Antonio, Antonio~" The psychotic man sung.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer to the room when they suddenly stopped.

* * *

><p>"IVAN!" Lovino darted to the voice, it was definitely Antonio's, but different somehow. It was like a mixture of pain and pleasure; scared yet happy at the same time.<p>

By the time he got to the basement door, the noises had stopped. But he still wanted to know where Antonio was. Lovino slowly pushed opened the door, only enough to peek inside, and peered into the barely lit room.

The second he looked inside, his heart stopped. Ivan was practically naked on top of Antonio, who had only his shirt on, and...and doing everything to him that he possibly could. To add insult to injury, the worst thing didn't completely hit him until he saw Antonio's face.

"S..stop!" Antonio breathed once Ivan lifted his head. His face was exhausted looking, yet it didn't fight back. From the angle the Italian saw him at; it almost looked as if he wanted more. Though his face didn't show that in the least bit.

That was probably the only thing that would hurt the Italian. How could he? He wasn't even fighting back... Lovino couldn't take it anymore. He closed the door carefully and laid his back against it, trying his best not to let them notice him.

"Heh, he never did love me did he?..." Lovino chuckled psychotically. "He NEVER did!" His creepy laugh only grew and grew as he held his knees to his body, rocking himself back and forth.

Tears dotted the corners of his eyes, but he still kept laughing.

A strange smile came across his face, but he still kept laughing.

His body seemed to start convulsing, but he still kept laughing.

Nothing seemed to stop him from laughing, not one little thing. He wiped his eyes with his cotton sleeve, still laughing maniacally. "I thought that you really loved me Antonio; you said you'd always be with me...I should've known that this would all come crumbling down." Lovino muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Shut UP already!" Ivan hissed, glaring at the door in contempt. "NO ONE cares!"<p>

Antonio watched in terror when Lovino was noticed. What would he do to him? Would he do the same things to him? He was about to scream out for someone to help, but then Ivan reached over and put more duct tape across his mouth.

"Mhmmhm!" He knotted his eyebrows together, cursing out the Russian. But it didn't scare him; it actually made him laugh a little bit. While sitting on top of Antonio's legs he looked him straight in the eyes.

"Say one word and this WILL happen to him," He pointed a finger to the door, "got it?" Antonio vigorously nodded his head. "Good." Ivan put his face close to his and smiled.

* * *

><p>Lovino stood up with his back to the door. "I need to save him then...but it's Ivan! Neither of us would live through that!" He threw his head into his hands and shook it. "Why must I be such a coward?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Doesn't he know how to shut up!" Ivan complained. He was just about to start straddling Antonio when Lovino just had to interrupt again. "He needs to be taught a lesson."<p>

Antonio's mouth suddenly became very dry once he said that. And when he went over to the racks of wine, it only made the feelings worse. Especially after he picked the emptiest one, chugged the last bit that was in there, and proceeded to smash the bottom half off. It utterly horrified the Spaniard to near death. His face turned the whitest shade of pale that it possibly could have.

Ivan walked back over to Antonio and rubbed his cheek. "It's okay, it's okay! He's only learning a lesson moi dorogoi!" He lightly kissed his forehead, and started walking up the wooden stairs carefully.

* * *

><p>"I don't care anymore! He's done so much for me, I have to save him!" He quickly spun around and was promptly met with a scary grinning face holding a half broken Moldovan wine bottle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>[1] Yep, I have the tendency to want to make insane characters :D<em>

_[2] Moi Dorogoi! - My dear!_

_[3] Moldovan wine bottle - I read something, yesterday, about Russia banning Georgian and Moldovan wine back in '06 so I thought it would be good to use ^_^_

_:O? What will happen in the bad and good endings you ask? Well, I'm not too sure about the good one since I haven't started yet~ But I can tell you that in both there shall be blood!_

_Sorry! Moose likes gory scenes, and that may come back in other fanfics? Well that and other versions of explicit, I just love me fanfics of whatever~_

_Hej då!_


	16. Ending 1: The Original 'Bad' Ending

_Hell yes for Spring Break! I didn't really leave my house all week; it was perfect! I got to work on my Swedish, I got a new sketchbook since my old one fell apart, AND I finished this for you guys :D_

_This actually was the easier ending for me since this is the ending I was going to use in the first place. Also, is it normal for when you think of Spamano fanfic ideas for this to IMMEDIATELY pop into your head xD?_

_Sorry if you love Antonio, Lovino and Spamano, I do too, but this is supposed to be the "bad" ending._

_Flashbacks are in the beginning - middle, and no despite common belief the dad isn't a Russian Cowboy (RusAme fangirl squeal insert) he's drunk._

__**Also, could you guys possibly write a review over the story so far so I know what I need to work on? It would be very appreciated, and I would most likely write better fanfics if you think about it. (Win-win situation here :D). I'm not trying to pressure you into it though!**__

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lastly I warn you, this may not be for the faint of heart or the ungory-loving fangirls out there.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVI Ending I<strong>

"You're killing the mood." He moved his arm back as if he was holding a baseball bat, and swung. It clipped the edge of the Italian's temple before hacking his cheek open from top to bottom. He fell to the floor clutching it tenderly, blood engulfing his hands immediately, while he screamed bloody murder. Yet Ivan just towered over Lovino with the bottle slightly dripping little droplets of blood, not even flinching at the damage he had just caused. His face was as cold as stone, and as stoic as an Easter Island moai. He was purely a demonic monster trapped inside a human body for sure.

"Antonio!" Lovino screamed fervently, "ANTONI-..." Ivan sliced open his neck, causing mountains of blood to pour out from the crude cut.

"Do NOT say his name like that, EVER." Rage filled his eyes, his once beautiful violet eyes. He had long since left the uncomforting zone of sanity.

* * *

><p>"Ivan! Ivan!" A much smaller Antonio, maybe six or seven years old, called while running across the playground. "Look what I found!" He held a shoebox with a helpless bird inside.<p>

"Da? What is it?" The child version of Ivan asked, looking up from his miniature sandcastle.

"A birdy! I think he's hurt though..." Antonio replied with sadness filling his little emerald eyes.

"Da, I think so too. Maybe my mommy could help?" The baby Spaniard's eyes gleamed at the very sound of those words.

"Please please please!" He pleaded. Ivan nodded his head and took the shoebox that Antonio held out. He smiled once and turned away to walk back home which was just down the street.

* * *

><p>"Ivaaaan! I think you cut your finger." Antonio said, looking at the Russian's little finger.<p>

"Orange juice will help it; it's okay." He replied calmly. It was just a somewhat small cut on the top of his finger after all, even if it was bleeding.

"It'll get infecteted though!" He pouted. "Lemme seeeeee." Ivan was apprehensive at first, but soon put his finger up to Antonio's face. He was going to ask why when the Spaniard suddenly bit his finger and sucked the blood away. "Meh dohn't vant ju to huwrt yowsef." Antonio looked up at him and blinked.

"Here borrow my crayons!" Antonio beamed, holding the 24-count box put to the Russian's sad little face.

"R..really?" Ivan asked. No one ever wanted to talk to him, so why did this boy every day?

"Yeah! Everyone needs crayons to draw pretty pictures!" Ivan slowly took the box, making sure that it wasn't a trick, and started drawing a rose with his black crayon. He bit his bottom lip in concentration then put the finishing touches on it.

"Oooohh, you do draw pretty pictures Ivan!"

"Th..thank you."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Tomato boy!" Francis called, "Where's your crazy buddy?"<p>

"He's not crazy! He's just misunderstood." Antonio snapped, even if they were all about seven it didn't mean that they didn't have feelings.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

"And he's over there." He pointed over at the sink where he was washing his hands, his face looking at Francis angrily.

"Good."

"Good?" Antonio was confused, a good thing? How was that a good thing?

"Gilbert fetch." Francis demanded of the little albino boy behind him.

"The awesome me does not fetch! Gilbird peck!" Gilbert sick-em'd his little birdy at Antonio, and it did exactly what it was told. The bird was pecking at his head, causing him to run in circles shooing it, and started drawing blood.

"Ahhhhh!" Ivan turned around to see why his friend was yelling, and saw the bird. He got madder than he had ever before. He clenched his fists, and in his blind fury, ripped out the water faucet from its place and headed over to the birdy. The teacher and all of the kids gathered around the mini water show instead of the other children, which gave him a good chance.

"Bad." He swung at the bird, hitting it right on the head and just barely missing Antonio.

"Gilbird!" Gilbert exclaimed. This time the teacher actually paid attention. He walked over to the four, eyeing Ivan with horror all the while.

"What did you do?" Their teacher asked.

"Ivan crushed the awesome me's awesome birdy!" Gilbert answered, trying to claw at Ivan even though he was held back by Antonio.

"D..id you?" He tried his best not to show his fear.

"Da." Ivan responded, not knowing the consequences.

"Go to the office." Ivan tilted his head slightly. "Now." He put more emphasis on the last part.

Ivan didn't realize what happened until the teacher called the security guards to escort him away. They held his hands, and nearly dragged him out of the room.

"No Ivan!" Antonio screeched, letting go of Gilbert and chasing after him.

The teacher held him back, hugging him and lightly patting his head. "It's okay Antonio; he'll only be gone for a while."

* * *

><p>Ivan's dad pressed the button on the answering machine, not noticing that Ivan had walked in. "You have one message from 'The Carriedo Household': 'KEEP YOUR DAMN SON AWAY FROM MINE! I SWEAR IF HE GETS ANYWHERE CLOSE TO HIM AGAIN I'LL RIP OFF HIS FUCKING HEAD AND SHOVE IT DOWN THAT FUCKING FAUCET OF HIS!' If you would like to replay that message, press 3. If you would like to delete it, press 8-" He slammed his finger down on the key.<p>

Ivan just stood there, his scarf blowing slightly in the wind coming from the open door. "An..to..ni..o?.." Ivan's usually smiling face started gathering tears.

His dad turned around, just noticing him, and grabbed his shoulders. "Why did you do that you idiot!" Do you know how much trouble I could get in for this?" He screamed in his face and fiercely shook him back and forth, but Ivan didn't care. He just felt numb; the one and only person who had ever cared for him was practically gone.

Gone.

* * *

><p>Ivan was walking down his street when someone suddenly called for him. "Pssst, Ivan!" Antonio whispered from behind a tree. Ivan turned around, wiping his red puffy eyes slowly. "Ivan!" He motioned for the Russian to come forward.<p>

"Antonio?" He asked while walking toward him.

"Si!"

"B..but my daddy will get mad if I see you..." Ivan said, looking down at his tennis shoes.

"I know...but I had to tell you something before you went home!"

"Da...?" He was deeply confused; wouldn't they both get in huge trouble? What was so important that made his voice so desperate?

"Well, you'll always be mi amigo! No matter what!" Antonio answered, smiling brightly and crossing his heart in a promise. "Promise?" He stuck out his pinkie.

"..." Ivan was taken aback at that. He actually had a true friend? It wasn't a trick this time?

"Ivan?" Antonio's face dimmed.

"Promise." They both smiled and shook pinkies.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Ivan started shying away from his classmates even more. He would talk to no one, and no one would talk to him. He wouldn't go looking for people for a group project, and they wouldn't acknowledge him. He would sit with no one, and they wouldn't sit with him. Simple. It was their unspoken agreement, though it eventually started to get to him. His little body couldn't hold all of the stress. He began getting these thoughts, strange thoughts, destructive thoughts, cruel thoughts, and he finally acted on them.<p>

One day his father came home drunk and started yelling, slurring almost every other word. "Bul, geut sho hass ova ere!" Ivan popped his head out from behind the wall and glanced at him for a moment. "Eye sayd ta geut ova ere!" Ivan quickly complied and scurried over to the drunkard.

"Yes daddy?" He looked up into his father's light brown eyes. The elder then drew back his hand and slapped him, leaving a red handprint across his face. "Ow!" He squealed and held his cheek. "Daddy that hurt!" He looked back into his eyes again, but this time with a twinge of misunderstanding.

"Tawk ta ya eders ma repectiby! An whipe dat dayum gin of ya fase!" He staggered over to the earthy colored couch and plopped down, stretching out on it as he looked into his son's face, "Geut meh a bawle!" The older Russian stuck out his hand and made a grabbing motion with his fingers.

"Da otec." He rushed to the refrigerator, grabbed the Kaliningrad vodka, and handed it to his father.

"Khoroshii mal'chik, khoroshii mal'chik." He answered, patting Ivan's head with the bottom of the bottle.

"Nah gah awah! Sha sha!"

Ivan hurried out of the room before his father could notice, and headed to their backyard. It was a fairly lush area since they owned two acres, yet they never really took care of it. He pushed through branches, stepped over twigs, and stomped on leaves to get to the small clearing in the middle. It was his happy place; he felt calm and safe there. Nothing could ever hurt him between the walls of oaks and blossoms.

When he got to the middle of the small clearing, he started digging into the damp ground with his pudgy hands.

SCRULCH SCRULCH

Once he heard that sound, he stopped digging and pulled up a small handmade wooden box. He undid the clasp on the front by pulling a small metal piece, then lifted the cover. Inside there was a iron wood handled knife, maybe 10" in length or so, underneath a brown leather holder. Ivan looked at it fondly; it was his most prized possession after all. He grabbed the cold hilt, holding as if he were about to duel, and stared at it.

That was when he got his ingenious idea.

He put his box back into the ground and sat criss-cross on top of the freshly covered hole, calming his exterior down enough to start attracting small creatures. Soon enough, one poor thing came up to him. It was an albino rabbit with beady red eyes and pink nose that had hopped over and started nuzzling his thigh.

Ivan stroked the animal's white fur while slowly raising the knife above its head. After his precise angling, he dropped it and watched as it cut perfectly through its skull, leaving the once flawless white a now putrid red.

* * *

><p>Antonio couldn't believe what had just happened. Lovino was...dead? No, he couldn't be. That was crazy talk! He was alive and well, sitting on his couch watching Food Network's Italian Special! Yeah, yeah! No way he would come over this early anyway!<p>

KLRUSH

His built up hopes were crushed once Ivan had come back. He danced down the stairs holding his victim's severed head from his auburn hair. Its face had a forever peacefully sleeping expression; eyes closed and slightly opened mouth, even though his neck portrayed a completely different ending. There was a very uneven cut, the spine was sticking out of the back partially, and pieces of flesh even hung off the inside, completely contradicting the facial expression. To make it worse, every step he took caused the remnant to bob up then down, causing the teeth the clatter somewhat, and drop a small amount of crimson blood onto the stairs.

"Antonio, nothing can separate us anymore~!" Ivan hopped off of the last step and tossed the body part to his side. It rolled for a few meters, then stopped as it touched the wine racks. A visible trail traced the head back to the Russian like smeared footprints.

Antonio held back the urge to vomit as he watched his love's life finish spiraling down a dark abyss. He never even had the chance to say that final 'I love you' before everything happened...

"Cheer up! You're with your friend aren't you?" Ivan finished strolling over to the Spaniard. "He meant nothing." The last sentence dripped with a demonic tone, successfully terrifying the captive even more. He squatted down next to him, untied his leg bonds, and clasped his hands together. "Well, I'll go make some dinner! Your legs would probably start cramping if you didn't move them soon, so I decided that I could just lock you in here while I made us some paella! Just don't get hurt okay?" He tapped Antonio's nose playfully and walked up the stairs.

When he had made it up the steps, Antonio heard the click of the lock and knew that he was completely alone. He backed away, even farther away than he was already, from Lovino's lifeless head, cowering in fear and disbelief. While curling up into the fetal position, he started mourning his love.

"Muh...bi...noh...MUHBINOH!" He tried to scream, throwing what he could of his head back. "Muhbinoh...Muhbinoh..." Tears rolled down the sides of his face as the duct tape hindered his speech.

"Come to me then Antonio." A familiar, faint voice cooed.

"Mhm?" Antonio brought his tear-stricken face up to look at it.

"Antonio, you can be with me forever." A pale figure was now slowly becoming visible, holding his shoulder in a motherly sort of way. "Don't be scared; it's only me mio amore." The Italian smiled, pulling off the duct tape and lightly kissing his lips.

"Lovino! Lovino I knew you would come back to me! I knew it! I knew you would! I knew it!" By now he had started laughing, partially because of the strangeness of the situation, but mainly because of his breaking sanity. Tears of joy started welling up in his eyes, "Anything to be with you again!" He closed them and smiled at him.

"So you want to?"

"Si, si!" He exclaimed eagerly.

Lovino stood up, "Follow me then." Antonio put his bonded hands onto the floor behind him and pushed up off of his feet, causing him to be able to now stare into the translucent eyes. Lovino then turned toward the wall to their left. "I can't wait." His emotionless voice said, below the realm of a normal human's hearing, smiling all the while.

They didn't walk too far, but when they got there Lovino pointed at a beaker of a greenish blue substance. It laid next to multiple different chemicals, bleach, ammonia, chlorine, and even vinegar to name a few, on top of a three-staged shelf above the washer and dryer. Antonio still had a cheery expression on though.

"If you drink it then we can be together forever and ever, okay?" Antonio nodded diligently.

"Can you untie me then?" Lovino complied and untied him; however, he started fading away almost as fast as he had appeared. "Gracias! I'll see you soon!" He said hurriedly before Lovino completely vanished.

As soon as he grabbed for the glass, his conscience pinged in and caused him to hesitate. He held his arm right in front of it and thought everything over. Did he really want to die here? Did he really need Lovino that much? Did he actually fear death? Was he truly in love? Did he really need to do this?

No...

Yes...

No...

Yes...

YES.

He snatched up the beaker and guzzled it down. Within seconds, he collapsed onto the floor, clutching his stomach as it burned his insides. They felt as if they were on fire, searing the rims before violently attacking the main flesh. He began to vomit uncontrollably to get rid of the foreign evil, or at least until his throat closed on him. His mouth looked like nothing it ever had before; it was a deathly red, coated in noticeable bumps and peeling all around the inside. He could taste the metallic taste of blood mix with the half-digested bits of food in his mouth together, burning it even more than it already was. In addition to his torture, no matter how much he needed the air, his lungs protested. His face started turning a light shade of blue while foam formed around the edges of his burnt lips. His body was going to give up; it wouldn't be able to take the massive amount of suffering anymore. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body was sprawled out limply on the cold floor.

But no matter how much of a tragedy it was Lovino's spirit didn't care. When it faded back into the basement, he floated over to Antonio's unmoving body and kneeled beside him. He moved his face in front of his, staring deep into his soulless green eyes as his form changed. Lovino kissed his lips once more and pulled back slowly, sucking out the last vital part of the human's existence and enjoying every second of it. The rich taste of the suffering, the bold flavors of love and loss, the aroma of impurity, and especially the essence of inner turmoil. All of those things combined made one of the tastiest treats that his kind desired.

Once Lovino had finished devouring his life completely, he licked his lips and wiped them with his sleeve. He took a deep breath, then raised his hands to the ceiling and began nonsensically chanting. A gust of wind quickly enveloped the room, causing his sleek black hair to whip around his face and his blood red eyes harshly. He was being absorbed by the very air he was breathing, though before he completely disappeared, he flashed a demonic smile back to his delicious meal.

He placed his hand over his chest and bowed, "My lord."

* * *

><p><em>[1] Orange Juice - I remembered that people usually put vodka in orange juice (people at my school do too) so I decided to go with it :p, but without the vodka for our lil Russia-tan!<em>

_[2] Infecteted - Infected, just spelt wrong on purpose_

_[3] Meh dohn't vant ju to huwrt yowsef. - Me don't want you to hurt yourself._

_[4] Bul, geut sho hass ova ere! - Boy, get your ass over here!_

_[5] Eye sayd ta geut ova ere! - I said to get over here!_

_[6] Tawk ta ya eders ma repectiby! An whipe dat dayum gin of ya fase! - Talk to your elders more respectibly! And wipe that damn grim off your face!_

_[7] Geut meh a bawle! - Get me a bottle!_

_[8] Da otec. - Yes father._

_[9] Khoroshii mal'chik, khoroshii mal'chik. - Good boy, good boy._

_[10] Nah gah awah! Sha sha! - Now go away! Shoo shoo!_

_[11] Muh...bi...noh...MUHBINOH! - Lo...vi...no...LOVINO!_

_[12] Mio amore - My love_

_[13] If your wondering what he drank; it's my imagination of a weird bleach, ammonia (yes I know they make mustard gas but I wasn't sure what would happen if they were mized with something else since Google wasn't nice...), chlorine, and vinegar mixture._

_[14] I. HAD. TO. I was revising it this morning a little more, and I realized how Black Butler demon-y it sounded xD_

_Well, 'tis the "bad" ending my loves. Like I said before, I had much fun writing this especially on the gory (in other people's opinions) like Lovino's head, Lovino getting killed, Antonio's flesh searing inside him, etc. etc._

_Remember that Swengland fanfic I put on my profile that I was working on? Well I gave my buddy the idea (the exact one since I honestly thought I was a semi-to-absolutely terrible writer then) since she wanted to write a fanfic for me, and she didn't for a while, but today she showed me some of what she wrote (she was apparently bored). So I'm just saying that if she does post it, though she isn't sure if she wants to or not, we didn't steal one another's ideas, we shared in a way since we both have somewhat different ideas for it._

_Hej då!_


	17. Ending 2: The Added 'Good' Ending

_Hell yes for Spring Break! I didn't really leave my house all week; it was perfect! I got to work on my Swedish, I got a new sketchbook since my old one fell apart, AND I finished this for you guys :D_

_Heads up, this may not be your definition of 'good ending', but seeing as how the rest of the story played out this can't be really classified as 'happy, joyful ending. The birds flew over the beautifully pink sky and shit rainbows over a newlywedded couple who's ex's decided to get married so everyones happy and blahblabhablahbalblah' nuh uh, you get THIS! xD_

_**Also, could you guys possibly write a review over the story so far so I know what I need to work on? It would be very appreciated, and I would most likely write better fanfics if you think about it. (Win-win situation here :D). I'm not trying to pressure you into it though!** _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVI Ending II<strong>

"You're killing the mood." He moved his arm back as if he was holding a baseball bat, and swung. Lovino stood there in shock waiting for the pain to kick in, but it never did. Instead, a single shot rang through the air, hitting Ivan right in his shoulder. He staggered backwards and slipped off the edge of the top step, though his adrenaline kicked in at the last second. Before he completely fell, he threw the wine bottle at Lovino as hard as he possibly could.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for the Italian; he wanted to move, he wanted to keep on living, but his body wouldn't let him. As the bottle inched nearer and nearer, Lovino started praying for the first time in years.

'Caro Dio, so che non sono stato molto religioso in tanto tempo, ma aiutami, aiutami per favore.

Salvami di questo disastro che presto affrontare.

Mi permetta di continuare ad vivere in questo mondo con tutti; non farmi lasciare nessuno di loro.

Chiedo question a voi.

Amen.'

When he was done with his prayer, the bottle slightly caressed the side of his cheek and crashed into the wall behind him. Lovino was stunned; it had actually worked. He was alive and safe.

But for Ivan it was a different story. All of his blood rushed to his head as he spiraled backward, hitting it against the rail, and rolled down the stairs. Every step he fell down curved against his spine, grinding it a little bit more than the last. Soon enough he reached the bottom and slammed his head against the stone floor. Blood rushed from the partially visible crack at the back of his skull and piled around his face delicately as if it didn't want to leave. The poor man was so bruised, so beat up.

Lovino looked in horror at Ivan, even if he tried to kill him it didn't mean that this should have happened. Lovino fell down to his knees as he realized the damage that he had caused.

A hand clasped his shoulder protectively, "Mon ami, he tried to kill you. He got what he deserved, no matter how bad the cost." Francis explained, staring at the limp body by the end of the stairs with Lovino. Lovino put his hand over his mouth, holding the urge to vomit back in his throat as he saw the battered Russian. The blood had started to dry slightly by now, though it still flowed from his flesh, as new bruises and cuts still emerged. Bruises were scattered across his body, especially around his face, while the small cuts were mainly around his back and upper torso. His chest was slowly rising and falling, yet getting somewhat slower each time. The once beautiful purple eyes of his started to take on a glazed look, flickering in and out of this world rapidly.

"Calm down, there's no way he would die from that." Vash said, leaning on the wall next to the remaining pieces of the wine bottle. "It was only his shoulder, even though there is a lot of blood, now can we leave already?" He sped through the words as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Francis shot a glare at him then comforted Lovino again, "Mon ami, like Vash just said, he will not die from that. Now would you rather cry over here or save your amoureux?" His entire body flinched as he heard those words. He was right, he was absolutely right; he needed to go save him! Antonio had to have been waiting for the longest time to be saved!

Lovino pushed Francis' hand off of him and dashed down the stairs, actually bothering to take a brief glance at the madman as he jumped over him. "Antonio!" Said man's head looked up immediately, his face smiling as big as the moon.

"Mhmmhm! Mhmhmm mhmhmmh! Mhhmmhhm hmmhmmm..." He began to cry out of joy.

"Oh stop you bastard!" He twisted his foot embarrassingly as he looked away, "I haven't been gone that long!" Antonio tried to laugh, but it just came out weak and muffled. "Now show me the rope." Antonio motioned his eyes behind him toward his bonds. Lovino noticed his signal and did as he instructed. Antonio leaned off of the wall, and once his hands and feet were untied, he quickly hugged him. He dug his fingers into Lovino's clothes as if he was hanging for dear life and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Hey, Bastard," He looked at Lovino with tear-stained cheeks and red eyes, "Ti amo." He slowly removed the duct tape, and placed a kiss onto the Spaniard's lips. They both kissed each other until something grabbed Lovino's leg.

"Otoidite vy chertovski suka!" Ivan clenched Lovino's leg menacingly, his eyes a crazed and maniacal shade of purple. His deadly smile got bigger with every passing second, as did the amount of blood dripping from his ripped skull. Laughter passed his lips ever so easily.

Vash rolled his eyes, "Geez, will he ever stop?" He sighed and raised his shotgun. "Fore." Francis ducked down as the German pointed the gun more precisely and shot. Another bullet went through the Russian's shoulder, but this time the opposite one. Ivan grinded his teeth together, holding onto Lovino's calf tighter. The bullet couldn't even stop his deep hatred now. Nothing could.

"D...dammit fucktard get off!" The obviously frightened Italian stuttered as he shook his leg wildly, succeeding in not getting him off.

"Daite mne moi Antonio nazad! On moi! Tol'ko moe!" Ivan screamed, his entire face dancing with terror.

"Never! Whatever the fuck you're saying, never!"

Vash aimed one last time and fired. It hit him right on his wrist, or at least what was formerly known as his wrist. That caused him to finally stop holding on, because frankly, what had he to hold on with? A bloodcurdling scream tore through the semi-silence and gave even the uncaring German goose bumps. Lovino and Antonio looked at the appendage horrifyingly; it was still holding onto Lovino's khakis, a dead man's grip you could say, while its owner laughed. Not a scream anymore, oh no, but a hearty laugh. Blood came out of the sliced vein and coated Lovino's clothing almost immediately.

Lovino's fear was rising in him when Francis came over to where he and Antonio were. "Hurry up, we need to leave!" Grabbing his arm, he kicked off the hand and pulled the two up the stairs.

Ivan slowly stopped chuckling, "Antonio! Antonio...gde zhe vy?..." He pulled himself toward the stairs with his remaining arm, looking up at him innocently. Antonio looked back at him for as long as he could, but the second they passed the doorway, Vash slammed the door closed.

"Bring him to the Rivera's house; their parents are at the PTA meeting as well." Vash said as he walked out the door

"You're just going to leave them like this?" Francis exclaimed.

"He shouldn't live much longer with all that blood loss, especially with that small present at the end." He flashed a small smile, and left the three in utter silence as he walked away.

"...Insensible bâtard."

Lovino, though still in shock, spoke. "Can we hurry...please?" In the back of his mind Francis wondered where the sudden strange politeness came from, but instead he nodded and rushed them through the house, across the street, and into the van.

Francis peeled off of the road immediately after he commanded them to sit in the corner, causing Antonio to fall onto Lovino's side. Lovino glanced down at his face for only a moment, yet in just that one moment he was able to see all the sadness in his face. The once shining emerald eyes of his were reduced to dull color. The once cheerful, smiling face was brought into a state of permanent apathy. And even the once friendly demeanor was now just unsettling. He rested his head against Lovino's shoulder and held his knees close, not bothering to look at him or anyone else for that matter.

"We're almost there mon amis!" He turned onto the next street impatiently.

"Antonio." The Spaniard stared at the computer screens in front of them soullessly.

"Antonio!" Lovino cupped his face in his hands roughly, his face leaning slightly forward as he did.

"Antonio your okay now, Ivan's gone." Lovino set his forehead against Antonio's. The limp body he was so carefully holding onto suddenly became straight.

"Oi! We're here! Hopefully Oswardo will let you guys stay considering those incidents..." Francis trailed off, lifting up Antonio with some help from Lovino. The Frenchman turned his head around and sighed, "Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue."

Oswardo barged out of his house yelling about "money you owe me from three years ago" and "how you bullied me all of middle school" until he abruptly cut himself off. Lovino and Francis held Antonio's arms above his head and dragged him out of the van. His head hung low, but the general feelings surrounding him were much worse. The Spaniard's bare feet folded when they touched the ground, partially showing the slight rope burns on his ankles. The only thing that seemed strange, other than the overall dulled emotions, was his back; it was perfectly straight as if it didn't move at all from when the psychotic man's name was mentioned.

Oswardo grabbed his dirty feet and helped walk him inside where he was placed onto a floral couch. "What the hell happened to him?" He asked as he walked into the nearby kitchen to grab a few damp paper towels.

Francis didn't raise his head as he answered, "I don't think that we should talk about it." He seemed discontent with the answer, but nevertheless he accepted it. He wiped his feet carefully and thoroughly, not missing a single speck of dirt.

"He doesn't deserve this though." He stood up and threw away the grimy towels, "Even if he owes me money."

* * *

><p>"Silly brother, this is why you shouldn't talk to other people; you always get hurt." Natalia cooed as she broke the door open with a crowbar and danced down the stairs.<p>

When she reached where Ivan laid, she slid the crowbar away from them and started stitching up his stump of a hand. "That's why we're going to run away this time! Father's too oblivious to notice and no one would care, so it's perfect~" She kissed his forehead gently then proceeded to wipe the dried blood off his silvery hair. She rambled on about their new life together in Europe, their beautiful children that they would have, and every other topic loosely related to those as she nursed his wounds.

For an unofficially trained person, she actually did a pretty good job, and after a short while Ivan was ready to be moved. She pulled him to his feet, putting his arm around her shoulders despite his miserable and terrified face. His head was actually still bleeding partially through the stitches as well, but she still didn't care. "Okay majo kachannie, it's time for our new life to start!" Natalia giggled girlishly as she dragged him up the stairs.

"Ya nikogda ne ostavlyu tebya," Ivan whispered silently to his surroundings, "prosto posmotret' moyu lyubov'." He closed his eyes for a few seconds then looked at the ceiling wistfully, reminiscing his thoughts, and finally laid his eyes on Natalia. He whispered some unheard words before he pushed her down the stairs and ran.

* * *

><p>Antonio stared up at the bleak ceiling with still soulless eyes, ignoring Lovino and Francis as they spoke to each other, or at least at first.<p>

"...what if he comes back?" Francis asked.

"I don't know dammit!" Lovino snapped.

"We need to think of something at least!"

"Oh shit Sherlock, when did you finally figure that out?" Lovino added sarcastically.

"'Ey! Stop fighting you two!" Oswardo bellowed as he washed off his hands. "Even though I have no clue what you're talking about, it seems important, so you two shouldn't be fighting!"

"He has a point there."

"Shut up bastard." Lovino replied defeatedly, he always hated it when he lost. "Vash said that he's dead though, there's no way he could." He smirked triumphantly.

* * *

><p>"Brother! Brother, why did you do that!" Natalia screeched as she caught the railing.<p>

"Go away!" Ivan yelled as he ran toward the garage.

"But you're mine...ONLY mine..." Natalia sprung up from the rail and bolted after him. Ivan was so close to escaping when she tackled him as he reached the sidewalk. They both rolled over onto the freshly manicured grass.

Natalia ended up on top of him, and in a flash she grabbed a syringe out of her pocket, injecting him with the cloudy liquid. "Who said that you could leave?" She asked, childishly smiling as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Vrai, he did say that..."<p>

"Wait, you guys KILLED someone?" Oswardo's eyes nearly bulged out of his face.

"No, Vash did."

"That's just as bad!"

"No one cares if Ivan dies though, so it doesn't matter; the damn bastard is terrible." That finally snapped Antonio out of his silence. He suddenly pulled himself up and slapped Francis right across his face.

"That isn't true! He was my friend!" Antonio screamed, falling back onto the couch and pulling his knees close to his body.

Francis touched his cheek in astonishment; he was seriously defending the person who had just raped him?

"Antonio...?" Lovino put his hand out to soothe his anger, but was swatted away.

"He was my friend you know!"

"But he..." Francis tried to say.

"HE WAS MY FRIEND!" Antonio's entire body lurched with sobs.

"Pull it together man!" Oswardo mysteriously appeared in front of the couch and grasped the Spaniard's shoulders harshly.

"But he was my friend..." Tears streaked his face more now as he used Oswardo's arm as a pillow.

Francis glanced at the other two and himself as he spoke. "You have other friends mon ami, and they're right here." Antonio looked up from his tears at them. "We're right here."

Lovino took over Oswardo's place and held his lover close. "I'll go make some ropa vieja, you three seem to have gone through a lot today or something."

"Merci beaucoup," Francis replied for the three, "It may calm him down." Oswardo nodded and walked back into his kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Ivan woke up, he was tied to the back of a seat in a strange car, a van possibly?<p>

"You awake now sleepy head?" Natalia cooed, adjusting the mirror to look at his sullen expression. "Oh don't be like that! We'll be on the ship to Russia soon enough, then we can drive all the way to St. Petersburg! It'll be perfect!"

Ivan lowered his head and tried to sigh through the duct tape. He looked around at his surroundings, even though he had nothing to really look at. All that was there were the back doors. No decorations were on the walls, no extra rope or duct tape rolls were scattered on the floor, nothing. As he realized these things it seemed more and more like nothing was really holding him down either. He looked down at his legs and noticed nothing wrong, or at least until he tried to move them. He lifted his legs in horror.

Natalia glanced back at him once more, "Oh you noticed? Darn, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't. Well at least I remembered the duct tape." Then refocused back onto the road as Ivan screamed.

And it wasn't from his physical loss, oh no he never would mourn over something as trivial as that; it was the knowledge that there was no way he could see his true love again that tore at him.

* * *

><p>The four sat in silence, except for the occasional scrap against the plate, as they ate. Antonio used his knees as a table, Francis and Oswardo shared a table, while Lovino just used the empty seat beside him. They were like that until Oswardo spoke up.<p>

"Um, I know that you kind of can't help it, but can you guys use one of the other tables instead? Mi mama would probably get mad if she saw food on her furniture." He asked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand awkwardly. Antonio acknowledged him and grabbed the small table from across the room for him to share with Lovino. "Gracias."

More silence came to them even after they ate, causing Oswardo to twiddle his thumbs. He didn't want to anger anyone with what he might say or ask, but he couldn't really stand the silence either.

"So, are you guys going to the School Festival Sunday?"

Francis seemed to be the only one paying attention, sighed, then answered, "Sadly, I am going by myself this year since mon amour got laryngitis."

"And you guys?" Oswardo asked, trying to redirect the conversation away from the Frenchman, God knows what he might bring up, even if they were all in an antisocial state.

"Together." Antonio stuffed the last bite of his dinner into his mouth.

"Good..." He replied as the silence returned.

* * *

><p>After most of the weekend passed, the School Festival started. Everyone in the school was there, Yao, Gilbert, Soo, Mathais, Arthur, Alfred, Francis, even Berwald.<p>

"Ve~! Luddy look, it's fratello!" Feliciano exclaimed, dragging the German by his hand over to him.

"W..wait a minute!" Ludwig stammered as he tried to regain his balance.

"Dammit Feliciano get that potato bastard away from me!" Lovino screeched.

"But you said we could have a double date today..." Feliciano started trembling his lower lip and looked down at the ground.

A short while passed until Lovino had once again gotten impatient.

"...Okay fine you win!" The brightness returned to the younger Italian's face, "Now shut up so I can look for Antonio!"

"Eh? He isn't here?" Feliciano looked around the rest of the outdoor Asia section curiously.

"Lovi~! There you are! I've been looking for you all around the Europe section!" Antonio called as he ran over to him.

"I found him fratello!" Feliciano tugged on Lovino's shirt and pointed toward him.

"No shit!" Though as he said that, he wondered how Antonio had changed his mood so frantically over the weekend.

Antonio pointed back at the Europe section with his thumb, "Hey did you guys realize that they have a booth for every country this year except Russia? I wonder why..." He bit the inside of his cheek as he pondered all of the possibilities, ignoring Lovino's shocked stare.

Lovino put a more serious tone on his voice now, "Antonio, do you remember Ivan?"

"Who?"

* * *

><p><em>[1] Caro Dio, so che non sono stato molto religioso in tanto tempo, ma aiutami, aiutami per favore. Salvami di questo disastro che presto affrontare. Mi permetta di continuare ad vivere in questo mondo con tutti; non farmi lasciare nessuno di loro. Chiedo question a voi. Amen<em>

_- Dear God, I know that I haven't been very religious in so long, but help me, help me please. Save me from this disaster that I will soon face. Please allow me to keep living in this world with everyone; don't make me have to leave any of them. I beg this of you. Amen._

_[2] Amoureux - Lover_

_[3] Otoidite vy chertovski suka! - Get away you fucking bitch!_

_[4] Daite mne moi Antonio nazad! On moi! Tol'ko moe! - Give me my Antonio back! He's mine! Only mine!_

_[5] Antonio! Antonio...gde zhe vy?... - Antonio! Antonio...where are you going?_

_[6] ...Insensible bâtard - Uncaring bastard_

_[7] Oswardo Rivera - Cuba_

_[8] Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue. - Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

_[9] I tried to make Cuba seem somewhat brotherly, but still keeping his normal attitude (there was only the two episodes Dx!)_

_[10] Majo kachannie, - My love,_

_[11] Ya nikogda ne ostavlyu tebya, - I will never leave you,_

_[12] Prosto posmotret' moyu lyubov'. - Just watch my love._

_[13] If you want to understand Antonio's feelings for Ivan, read the flashbacks in the 1st ending (don't worry if you want to try and skip goriness or whatever, they're in between lines and they're the first five *the sixth may not be to your taste, but it explains Ivan's*)_

_[14] Ropa Vieja - Cuban food_

_[15] Merci beaucoup, - Thank you very much,_

_[16] If the ending confused you, his mind blocked all of his memories of Ivan (sorry Russia x Spain fangirls!), also Ivan did lose his legs which totals as losing 3 appendages so far. Poor guy :(_

_This is the end my friends, I hope you have enjoyed it thus far~! This ending was kind of harder to write since it wasn't what I originally planned, but it is finally up! I put off my other ones just to finish it ;_; _

_Now, time for my MANY plot bunnies that arose during the ending~!_

_Remember that Swengland fanfic I put on my profile that I was working on? Well I gave my buddy the idea (the exact one since I honestly thought I was a semi-to-absolutely terrible writer then) since she wanted to write a fanfic for me, and she didn't for a while, but today she showed me some of what she wrote (she was apparently bored). So I'm just saying that if she does post it, though she isn't sure if she wants to or not, we didn't steal one another's ideas, we shared in a way since we both have somewhat different ideas for it._

_Hej då!_


End file.
